The Return Of Big Boss
by WisdomOfCelestials
Summary: Big Boss and the entirety of Diamond Dogs are teleported to Planetos. How will he change the Game of Thrones? Will He go Nuclear? and if he does will Westeros survive? An answer to Carnacki23's Metal Gear/GOT crossover challenge. AU. Big Boss/Quiet.
1. The Return of Big Boss

**This is an answer to Carnacki23's Metal Gear Solid/ASOIAF Challenge. I do know that Punished Snake and Naked Snake are two different People but I regard both of them as halves to big boss' soul and therefore basically the same person. To see the map of Westeros as I see it go to for my map. Diamond Dogs are located between Pentos and Stonedance. The time is when King Bob is 2 months away from Winterfell. This is the only time I will say it: The Metal Gear Universe and all its Inhabitants are the property of KONAMI (They played us like a damn fiddle!) and the world of ASOIAF is the property of George Raymond Richard Martin. I only own the plot and a few OC's in this story. The Map aforementioned is the brainchild of theMountainGoat and Tear and is the property of George Raymond Richard Martin.**

Location: Unknown

1st person Point Of View of Naked Snake

I slowly drifted from my body with the cigar in my mouth. I could still taste it faintly. I saw my son fade away as well. I was thrown into a violent flash of light and deafening sound. I thought to myself "Is this my Punishment?" I saw another ….. Person? Soul? Coming towards me. I recognised it or rather I recognised me. It was him… my Phantom…. No… my other half! He looked at me and lighted his electronic cigar and said "What took you so long Snake?". I chuckled and said "Kept you waiting huh?" He smiled and offered his hand to me. I took it and I stood up.

He said "We died two old done men…. Or rather one old man who died twice." I chuckled again. I don't know what had come over me. He then said "Brace yourself Snake." And then it went black.

Location: Mother Base

1st Person Point of View of **BIG BOSS**

(Play Music: Big Boss Returns by Jonas. from here)

Someone tapped me and I jumped. My reflexes kicked in and I had that man in a stranglehold. He squawked "BOSS, It's…..mee… Ocelot!"

I saw that it was indeed Ocelot and let him go. He said "Boss I found you unconscious here and went to wake you up." I said "What is it?" He said "Boss… we are no longer on Earth." I said "What do you mean? Is this a prank of some sort?" He said "No boss. We were having a regular training day when suddenly a huge bang sounded and we were in this place. We thought we were under attack but we waited until the dust settled. We already launched a satellite and found that this Planet is atleast 35% bigger then Earth. To our West is a continent atleast the size of South America but it is in the exact shape as of Great Britain.

To our East is a continent roughly the size of Asia and Australia combined. To Our South-East is a continent which is by all counts massive. It is roughly the size of Two Asia's and one Australia combined. I gaped at him. I heard a voice from behind me say "He is right, Boss" I turned around and saw it was Kaz. He continued "Our micro trackers in our satellites suggested that the continent to our West or the as the locals so aptly call it 'Westeros' has what is basically medieval European Hierarchy. The continent to the East and again what the locals call 'Essos' …..These people are in serious need of creativity. Anyway Essos has what is basically medieval Asian practices but with changes of their own."

He stopped. I said "And the Southern Continent?" He said "Let's just leave it at that Boss" Ocelot said "Our best bet Boss is to go to the Western Continent and meet with the king there. We can no longer be mercenaries Boss. Our level of firepower in these hands would mean Doomsday." I nodded. Kaz said "Boss, Our Food Levels are sufficient for Six months, 8 months with rationing. Bullets are not a cause due to our own manufacturing capabilities. We can filter the Ocean Water if required. This Planet is off the record in minerals Boss! We can mine the Ocean for Gas, Coal, Petroleum, Iron, Chemicals, and Gold to trade with the natives..."

I said "So we need food and what do you mean by trading with the natives. I am not selling them RPG's and Tanks for Food. But we can sell Commercial Goods like LED Lights and fertilizers. Only they know how much they need modern amenities." Ocelot said "You are right Boss. We will become more of a trading Militia then mercenaries." Kaz said "Actually Boss, I was thinking of Selling muskets and cannons to them. If we sell such it will boost their capabilities tenfold and they will pay a lot for it and we can set up several FOB's on their land as a price for the weapons. It will also have the additional benefit that they would be able to tear down each other but not be able to leave a thorn in our side."

Ocelot said "Boss, we have tanks, helicopters, and two Metal Gears. Now that there is no chance of any nation attacking us we can build up our navy and also commission fighter jets!"

 **Note: The two Metal Gears are Sahelanthropus and Battle Gear. Both are fully operatable and are controlled wholly by Boss jumps directly to acceptance that he has been given somewhat of a second chance that is why he doesn't reminisce about anything.**

I said "Good"

Plasma Wyvern came running to us. He said "Boss!" and saluted me. He is an extremely talented soldier. With S++ ranks in everything. He said "Boss, the Satellite team have located the positon of the Monarch of Westeros. His name is Robert and it seems he won the throne in a rebellion 15 to 20 years ago. He is making his way to a Northern Castle called Winterfell or something of that ilk. He is meeting with his friend Lord Eddard Stark. Our Intel Team says he will take 2 months to reach there" He then walked back to the Command Platform

I said pointing at Kaz "I think it would be for the best if me and 20 of our finest soldiers went to Winterfell. We can introduce ourselves to the king when he comes along and we can also make a deal with this Lord Eddard."

Ocelot said "Seconded, Boss!"

Kaz gritted his teeth and said "Agreed, Boss. Boss it would be best if you would all go in Battle Dresses. I will arrange for Helicopter transport."

 _1 Week Later_

I got onto the helicopter with Plasma Wyvern manning the gun next to me. Kaz said "Be careful, Boss" I took out my Phantom Cigar and started smoking it. The entire two hour trip seemed like 20 seconds to me. When we reached there I ordered Pequod and Charging Garial to set us down 2 kilometres away from the castle. D- Horse and the rest of our horses which were a mix of Andalusians and Arabian Horses had been fultoned in there earlier. We chose the horses over trucks as to not frighten the people there. Charging Garial and Pequod set down there. We rode our horses towards the castle and we were stopped by the guardsman in front of the gate.

He announced "In the name of Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of the North and Lord of Winterfell announce your business here."

I said "I am Big Boss, the Leader of the Private Army of Diamond Dogs we have a Proposition for Lord Eddard Stark and would like to meet him." The guardsman sent a message by his fellow guards to the main keep and when he returned he opened the gate for us.

I said "And so it begins."


	2. The Offer

3rd Person Point of View of Bran Stark

The morning had dawned clear and cold, with a crispness that hinted at the end of summer. They set forth at daybreak to see a man beheaded, twenty in all, and Bran rode among them, nervous with excitement. This was the first time he had been deemed old enough to go with his lord father and his brothers to see the king's justice done. It was the ninth year of summer, and the seventh of Bran's life. The man had been taken outside a small holdfast in the hills. Robb thought he was a wildling, his sword sworn to Mance Rayder, the King-beyond-the-Wall. It made Bran's skin prickle to think of it. He remembered the hearth tales Old Nan told them. The wildlings were cruel men, she said, slavers and slayers and thieves. They consorted with giants and ghouls, stole girl children in the dead of night, and drank blood from polished horns.

And their women lay with the Others in the Long Night to sire terrible halfhuman children. But the man they found bound hand and foot to the holdfast wall awaiting the king's justice was old and scrawny, not much taller than Robb. He had lost both ears and a finger to frostbite, and he dressed all in black, the same as a brother of the Night's Watch, except that his furs were ragged and greasy. The breath of man and horse mingled, steaming, in the cold morning air as his lord father had the man cut down from the wall and dragged before them. Robb and Jon sat tall and still on their horses, with Bran between them on his pony, trying to seem older than seven, trying to pretend that he'd seen all this before.

A faint wind blew through the holdfast gate. Over their heads flapped the banner of the Starks of Winterfell: a grey direwolf racing across an ice-white field. Bran's father sat solemnly on his horse, long brown hair stirring in the wind. His closely trimmed beard was shot with white, making him look older than his thirty-five years. He had a grim cast to his grey eyes this day, and he seemed not at all the man who would sit before the fire in the evening and talk softly of the age of heroes and the children of the forest. He had taken off Father's face, Bran thought, and donned the face of Lord Stark of Winterfell. There were questions asked and answers given there in the chill of morning, but afterward Bran could not recall much of what had been said. Finally his lord father gave a command, and two of his guardsmen dragged the ragged man to the ironwood stump in the center of the square.

They forced his head down onto the hard black wood. Lord Eddard Stark dismounted and his ward Theon Greyjoy brought forth the sword. "Ice," that sword was called. It was as wide across as a man's hand, and taller even than Robb. The blade was Valyrian steel, spell-forged and dark as smoke. Nothing held an edge like Valyrian steel. His father peeled off his gloves and handed them to Jory Cassel, the captain of his household guard. He took hold of Ice with both hands and said, "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die."

He lifted the greatsword high above his head. Bran's bastard brother Jon Snow moved closer. "Keep the pony well in hand," he whispered. "And don't look away. Father will know if you do." Bran kept his pony well in hand, and did not look away. His father took off the man's head with a single sure stroke. Blood sprayed out across the snow, as red as surnmerwine. One of the horses reared and had to be restrained to keep from bolting. Bran could not take his eyes off the blood. The snows around the stump drank it eagerly, reddening as he watched. The head bounced off a thick root and rolled. It came up near Greyjoy's feet. Theon was a lean, dark youth of nineteen who found everything amusing. He laughed, put his boot on the head, and kicked it away. "Ass," Jon muttered, low enough so Greyjoy did not hear. He put a hand on Bran's shoulder, and Bran looked over at his bastard brother. "You did well," Jon told him solemnly. Jon was fourteen, an old hand at justice. It seemed colder on the long ride back to Winterfell, though the wind had died by then and the sun was higher in the sky. Bran rode with his brothers, well ahead of the main party, his pony struggling hard to keep up with their horses.

"The deserter died bravely," Robb said. He was big and broad and growing every day, with his mother's coloring, the fair skin, red-brown hair, and blue eyes of the Tullys of Riverrun. "He had courage, at the least." "No," Jon Snow said quietly. "It was not courage. This one was dead of fear. You could see it in his eyes, Stark." Jon's eyes were a grey so dark they seemed almost black, but there was little they did not see. He was of an age with Robb, but they did not look alike. Jon was slender where Robb was muscular, dark where Robb was fair, graceful and quick where his half brother was strong and fast. Robb was not impressed

. "The Others take his eyes," he swore. "He died well. Race you to the bridge?" "Done," Jon said, kicking his horse forward. Robb cursed and followed, and they galloped off down the trail, Robb laughing and hooting, Jon silent and intent. The hooves of their horses kicked up showers of snow as they went. Bran did not try to follow. His pony could not keep up. He had seen the ragged man's eyes, and he was thinking of them now. After a while, the sound of Robb's laughter receded, and the woods grew silent again. So deep in thought was he that he never heard the rest of the party until his father moved up to ride beside him. "Are you well, Bran?" he asked, not unkindly. "Yes, Father," Bran told him. He looked up. Wrapped in his furs and leathers, mounted on his great warhorse, his lord father loomed over him like a giant.

"Robb says the man died bravely, but Jon says he was afraid." "What do you think?" his father asked. Bran thought about it. "Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?" "That is the only time a man can be brave," his father told him. "Do you understand why I did it?" "He was a wildling," Bran said. "They carry off women and sell them to the Others." His lord father smiled. "Old Nan has been telling you stories again. In truth, the man was an oathbreaker, a deserter from the Night's Watch. No man is more dangerous.

The deserter knows his life is forfeit if he is taken, so he will not flinch from any crime, no matter how vile. But you mistake me. The question was not why the man had to die, but why I must do it." Bran had no answer for that. "King Robert has a headsman," he said, uncertainly. "He does," his father admitted. "As did the Targaryen kings before him. Yet our way is the older way. The blood of the First Men still flows in the veins of the Starks, and we hold to the belief that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die.

"One day, Bran, you will be Robb's bannerman, holding a keep of your own for your brother and your king, and justice will fall to you. When that day comes, you must take no pleasure in the task, but neither must you look away. A ruler who hides behind paid executioners soon forgets what death is." That was when Jon reappeared on the crest of the hill before them. He waved and shouted down at them. "Father, Bran, come quickly, see what Robb has found!"

Then he was gone again. Jory rode up beside them. "Trouble, my lord?" "Beyond a doubt," his lord father said. "Come, let us see what mischief my sons have rooted out now." He sent his horse into a trot. Jory and Bran and the rest came after. They found Robb on the riverbank north of the bridge, with Jon still mounted beside him. The late summer snows had been heavy this moonturn. Robb stood knee-deep in white, his hood pulled back so the sun shone in his hair. He was cradling something in his arm, while the boys talked in hushed, excited voices.

The riders picked their way carefully through the drifts, groping for solid footing on the hidden, uneven ground. Jory Cassel and Theon Greyjoy were the first to reach the boys. Greyjoy was laughing and joking as he rode. Bran heard the breath go out of him. "Gods!" he exclaimed, struggling to keep control of his horse as he reached for his sword. Jory's sword was already out. "Robb, get away from it!" he called as his horse reared under him.

Robb grinned and looked up from the bundle in his arms. "She can't hurt you," he said. "She's dead, Jory." Bran was afire with curiosity by then. He would have spurred the pony faster, but his father made them dismount beside the bridge and approach on foot. Bran jumped off and ran. By then Jon, Jory, and Theon Greyjoy had all dismounted as well. "What in the seven hells is it?" Greyjoy was saying. "A wolf," Robb told him. "A freak," Greyjoy said. "Look at the size of it." Bran's heart was thumping in his chest as he pushed through a waist-high drift to his brothers' side. Half-buried in bloodstained snow, a huge dark shape slumped in death. Ice had formed in its shaggy grey fur, and the faint smell of corruption clung to it like a woman's perfume.

Bran glimpsed blind eyes crawling with maggots, a wide mouth full of yellowed teeth. But it was the size of it that made him gasp. It was bigger than his pony, twice the size of the largest hound in his father's kennel. "It's no freak," Jon said calmly. "That's a direwolf. They grow larger than the other kind." Theon Greyjoy said, "There's not been a direwolf sighted south of the Wall in two hundred years." "I see one now," Jon replied. Bran tore his eyes away from the monster. That was when he noticed the bundle in Robb's arms. He gave a cry of delight and moved closer. The pup was a tiny ball of greyblack fur, its eyes still closed.

It nuzzled blindly against Robb's chest as he cradled it, searching for milk among his leathers, making a sad little whimpery sound. Bran reached out hesitantly. "Go on," Robb told him. "You can touch him." Bran gave the pup a quick nervous stroke, and then turned as Jon said, "Here you go." His half-brother put a second pup into his arms. "There are five of them." Bran sat down in the snow and hugged the wolf pup to his face. Its fur was soft and warm against his cheek. "Direwolves loose in the realm, after so many years," muttered Hullen, the master of horse. "I like it not." "It is a sign," Jory said. Father frowned. "This is only a dead animal, Jory," he said. Yet he seemed troubled. Snow crunched under his boots as he moved around the body.

"Do we know what killed her?" "There's something in the throat," Robb told him, proud to have found the answer before his father even asked. "There, just under the jaw." His father knelt and groped under the beast's head with his hand. He gave a yank and held it up for all to see. A foot of shattered antler, tines snapped off, all wet with blood. A sudden silence descended over the party. The men looked at the antler uneasily, and no one dared to speak. Even Bran could sense their fear, though he did not understand. His father tossed the antler to the side and cleansed his hands in the snow. "I'm surprised she lived long enough to whelp," he said. His voice broke the spell. "Maybe she didn't," Jory said. "I've heard tales . . . maybe the bitch was already dead when the pups came." "Born with the dead," another man put in. "Worse luck." "No matter," said Hullen. "They be dead soon enough too." Bran gave a wordless cry of dismay. "The sooner the better," Theon Greyjoy agreed. He drew his sword. "Give the beast here, Bran." The little thing squirmed against him, as if it heard and understood. "No!" Bran cried out fiercely. "It's mine." "Put away your sword, Greyjoy," Robb said. For a moment he sounded as commanding as their father, like the lord he would someday be. "We will keep these pups."

"You cannot do that, boy," said Harwin, who was Hullen's son. "It be a mercy to kill them," Hullen said. Bran looked to his lord father for rescue, but got only a frown, a furrowed brow. "Hullen speaks truly, son. Better a swift death than a hard one from cold and starvation." "No!" He could feel tears welling in his eyes, and he looked away. He did not want to cry in front of his father. Robb resisted stubbornly. "Ser Rodrik's red bitch whelped again last week," he said. "It was a small litter, only two live pups. She'll have milk enough." "She'll rip them apart when they try to nurse." "Lord Stark," Jon said. It was strange to hear him call Father that, so formal. Bran looked at him with desperate hope. "There are five pups," he told Father. "Three male, two female." "What of it, Jon?" "You have five trueborn children," Jon said.

"Three sons, two daughters. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. Your children were meant to have these pups, my lord." Bran saw his father's face change, saw the other men exchange glances. He loved Jon with all his heart at that moment. Even at seven, Bran understood what his brother had done. The count had come right only because Jon had omitted himself. He had included the girls, included even Rickon, the baby, but not the bastard who bore the surname Snow, the name that custom decreed be given to all those in the north unlucky enough to be born with no name of their own. Their father understood as well.

"You want no pup for yourself, Jon?" he asked softly. "The direwolf graces the banners of House Stark," Jon pointed out. "I am no Stark, Father." Their lord father regarded Jon thoughtfully. Robb rushed into the silence he left. "I will nurse him myself, Father," he promised. "I will soak a towel with warm milk, and give him suck from that." "Me too!" Bran echoed. The lord weighed his sons long and carefully with his eyes. "Easy to say, and harder to do. I will not have you wasting the servants' time with this. If you want these pups, you will feed them yourselves. Is that understood?" Bran nodded eagerly. The pup squirmed in his grasp, licked at his face with a warm tongue.

"You must train them as well," their father said. "You must train them. The kennelmaster will have nothing to do with these monsters, I promise you that. And the gods help you if you neglect them, or brutalize them, or train them badly. These are not dogs to beg for treats and slink off at a kick. A direwolf will rip a man's arm off his shoulder as easily as a dog will kill a rat. Are you sure you want this?" "Yes, Father," Bran said. "Yes," Robb agreed. "The pups may die anyway, despite all you do." "They won't die," Robb said. "We won't let them die." "Keep them, then. Jory, Desmond, gather up the other pups. It's time we were back to Winterfell."

It was not until they were mounted and on their way that Bran allowed himself to taste the sweet air of victory. By then, his pup was snuggled inside his leathers, warm against him, safe for the long ride home. Bran was wondering what to name him. Halfway across the bridge, Jon pulled up suddenly. "What is it, Jon?" their lord father asked. "Can't you hear it?" Bran could hear the wind in the trees, the clatter of their hooves on the ironwood planks, the whimpering of his hungry pup, but Jon was listening to something else. "There," Jon said.

He swung his horse around and galloped back across the bridge. They watched him dismount where the direwolf lay dead in the snow, watched him kneel. A moment later he was riding back to them, smiling. "He must have crawled away from the others," Jon said. "Or been driven away," their father said, looking at the sixth pup. His fur was white, where the rest of the litter was grey. His eyes were as red as the blood of the ragged man who had died that morning. Bran thought it curious that this pup alone would have opened his eyes while the others were still blind. "An albino," Theon Greyjoy said with wry amusement. "This one will die even faster than the others." Jon Snow gave his father's ward a long, chilling look. "I think not, Greyjoy," he said. "This one belongs to me."

Just then a man on a horse came riding toward Lord Eddard and said "My lord. I have some news for you my lord." "What is it?" Lord Eddard asked. The man said " A group of twenty men have come into the castle requesting your presence. They say that they have a proposition for you , My Lord"

Lord Eddard looked at the man , as stoic as ever and said "Me, Robb , Jon and Theon shall go to the castle now and meet with these men. Bran you shall stay and come with Jory and the rest of our party." Bran Replied "Yes, father"

Bran looked on his father and his elder brothers and Theon gallop away with the man. A part of him was happy that he was left with his pup. The other part wanted to go with them. Bran thought "Maybe I will meet these men later"

1st Person Point of View of Eddard Stark

When I reached the castle I dismounted and gave my horse to the stable boy. I wondered who were these men and what would they offer me. I went inside the hall through the rear entrance and approached my seat; I told my guards "Let these men in". They opened the door and let the men in. I counted twenty one heads. The appearance of their leader surprised me. He and their men were all wearing thick suits of a material I had not seen before. The Leader looked like he had been in innumerable battles he had scars all over his face, an eye patch and strangest of all what appeared to be a horn on the right side of his head. He was atleast two inches taller than what I remembered Robert had been in his prime. I said " In the name of King Robert Baratheon The First of His Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynar , And the First Men , Lord of the Seven Kingdoms , Protector of The Realm state your name and your purpose here."

He stepped forward and said " I am Big Boss, The leader of Diamond Dogs, we have a proposition for you , Lord Eddard." I was intrigued and said " Tell me what would you offer me and what you want in return." He took out what seemed to be a crossbow but with no quarrel in it. It was rather like a long pipe with a crossbow trigger at the end. He said " This and much more" I said "And what would this thing be , Big Boss?"

Big Boss grinned and said "A weapon more fearsome then anything you possess. I can show you its power, Lord Eddard if you take me to your archery range." I was really shocked by this and didn't really believe that this simple pipe could be more fearsome than crossbows or greatswords. I took him towards our archery range. He asked me to stand back a little. I complied. There was an arrow in the dead centre of the target. He took aim at it and pulled the trigger. What followed was a sound like thunder and a lot of smoke. When the dust cleared I saw that the target had a massive gaping hole in it."

He said "This is what we call a rifle. We possess much more powerful weapons than these but we decided they were too powerful for you, Lord Eddard." I didn't reply as I was still shell-shocked. After a couple of minutes I said "And what would you want in exchange for these weapons of such godly power?" He said "Food, Permission to use your land and more such demands but you will find we are not greedy. We also have other items which will improve your life to no end. I have noticed that you people still excrete in what you call chamber pots. We have much better .. ahem…. privies which we could sell to you. I also noticed you still use Fire to provide light for your castle. We can give you lights which soak up the sun and give it's light out during night. We can reinforce your castle and many such more things. All you have to do" He said while taking a paper from one of his men " Is sign this."

I was flabbergasted that these men…. With such godly power had decided to make the North their first Port of call to sell such items. I asked them " Why did you choose the north for selling all this first, Lord Big Boss?"

He said " We choose the north because we know the king is coming here and would like to make multiple deals at the same time."

I was by then blown away. I had not received word that Robert was coming to the North when these strange men told me that. I said " I am too shell shocked by all of your miraculous stuff Lord Big Boss. I will come up with an answer by tomorrow. I shall ask my steward to set up chambers for you and your men."

He said " As you wish, Lord Eddard."

I retreated to the godswood and brooded on all of these developments.

3rd Person Point Of View OF Catelyn Stark

Catelyn had never liked this godswood. She had been born a Tully, at Riverrun far to the south, on the Red Fork of the Trident. The godswood there was a garden, bright and airy, where tall redwoods spread dappled shadows across tinkling streams, birds sang from hidden nests, and the air was spicy with the scent of flowers. The gods of Winterfell kept a different sort of wood. It was a dark, primal place, three acres of old forest untouched for ten thousand years as the gloomy castle rose around it. It smelled of moist earth and decay. No redwoods grew here. This was a wood of stubborn sentinel trees armored in grey-green needles, of mighty oaks, of ironwoods as old as the realm itself. Here thick black trunks crowded close together while twisted branches wove a dense canopy overhead and misshappen roots wrestled beneath the soil.

This was a place of deep silence and brooding shadows, and the gods who lived here had no names. But she knew she would find her husband here tonight. Whenever he took a man's life, afterward he would seek the quiet of the godswood. Catelyn had been anointed with the seven oils and named in the rainbow of light that filled the sept of Riverrun. She was of the Faith, like her father and grandfather and his father before him. Her gods had names, and their faces were as familiar as the faces of her parents. Worship was a septon with a censer, the smell of incense, a seven-sided crystal alive with light, voices raised in song.

The Tullys kept a godswood, as all the great houses did, but it was only a place to walk or read or lie in the sun. Worship was for the sept. For her sake, Ned had built a small sept where she might sing to the seven faces of god, but the blood of the First Men still flowed in the veins of the Starks, and his own gods were the old ones, the nameless, faceless gods of the greenwood they shared with the vanished children of the forest.

At the center of the grove an ancient weirwood brooded over a small pool where the waters were black and cold. "The heart tree," Ned called it. The weirwood's bark was white as bone, its leaves dark red, like a thousand bloodstained hands. A face had been carved in the trunk of the great tree, its features long and melancholy, the deep-cut eyes red with dried sap and strangely watchful. They were old, those eyes; older than Winterfell itself. They had seen Brandon the Builder set the first stone, if the tales were true; they had watched the castle's granite walls rise around them. It was said that the children of the forest had carved the faces in the trees during the dawn centuries before the coming of the First Men across the narrow sea. In the south the last weirwoods had been cut down or burned out a thousand years ago, except on the Isle of Faces where the green men kept their silent watch. Up here it was different.

Here every castle had its godswood, and every godswood had its heart tree, and every heart tree its face. Catelyn found her husband beneath the weirwood, seated on a moss-covered stone. The greatsword Ice was across his lap, and he was cleaning the blade in those waters black as night. A thousand years of humus lay thick upon the godswood floor, swallowing the sound of her feet, but the red eyes of the weirwood seemed to follow her as she came. "Ned," she called softly. He lifted his head to look at her. "Catelyn," he said. His voice was distant and formal. "Where are the children?" He would always ask her that. "In the kitchen, arguing about names for the wolf pups." She spread her cloak on the forest floor and sat beside the pool, her back to the weirwood. She could feel the eyes watching her, but she did her best to ignore them. "Arya is already in love, and Sansa is charmed and gracious, but Rickon is not quite sure."

"Is he afraid?" Ned asked. "A little," she admitted. "He is only three." Ned frowned. "He must learn to face his fears. He will not be three forever. And winter is coming." "Yes," Catelyn agreed. The words gave her a chill, as they always did. The Stark words. Every noble house had its words. Family mottoes, touchstones, prayers of sorts, they boasted of honor and glory, promised loyalty and truth, swore faith and courage. All but the Starks. Winter is coming, said the Stark words. Not for the first time, she reflected on what a strange people these northerners were. "The man died well, I'll give him that," Ned said. He had a swatch of oiled leather in one hand. He ran it lightly up the greatsword as he spoke, polishing the metal to a dark glow. "I was glad for Bran's sake. You would have been proud of Bran." "I am always proud of Bran," Catelyn replied, watching the sword as he stroked it. She could see the rippling deep within the steel, where the metal had been folded back on itself a hundred times in the forging.

Catelyn had no love for swords, but she could not deny that Ice had its own beauty. It had been forged in Valyria, before the Doom had come to the old Freehold, when the ironsmiths had worked their metal with spells as well as hammers. Four hundred years old it was, and as sharp as the day it was forged. The name it bore was older still, a legacy from the age of heroes, when the Starks were Kings in the North. "He was the fourth this year," Ned said grimly. "The poor man was half-mad. Something had put a fear in him so deep that my words could not reach him." He sighed. "Ben writes that the strength of the Night's Watch is down below a thousand. It's not only desertions. They are losing men on rangings as well." "Is it the wildlings?" she asked. "Who else?" Ned lifted Ice, looked down the cool steel length of it. "And it will only grow worse. The day may come when I will have no choice but to call the banners and ride north to deal with this King-beyond-the-Wall for good and all." "Beyond the Wall?" The thought made Catelyn shudder. Ned saw the dread on her face. "Mance Rayder is nothing for us to fear." "There are darker things beyond the Wall."

She glanced behind her at the heart tree, the pale bark and red eyes, watching, listening, thinking its long slow thoughts. His smile was gentle. "You listen to too many of Old Nan's stories. The Others are as dead as the children of the forest, gone eight thousand years. Maester Luwin will tell you they never lived at all. No living man has ever seen one." "Until this morning, no living man had ever seen a direwolf either," Catelyn reminded him. "I ought to know better than to argue with a Tully," he said with a rueful smile. He slid Ice back into its sheath. "You did not come here to tell me crib tales. I know how little you like this place. What is it, my lady?" Catelyn took her husband's hand. "There was grievous news today, my lord. I did not wish to trouble you until you had cleansed yourself and had finished meeting with those strange people."

There was no way to soften the blow, so she told him straight. "I am so sorry, my love. Jon Arryn is dead." His eyes found hers, and she could see how hard it took him, as she had known it would. In his youth, Ned had fostered at the Eyrie, and the childless Lord Arryn had become a second father to him and his fellow ward, Robert Baratheon. When the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen had demanded their heads, the Lord of the Eyrie had raised his moon-andfalcon banners in revolt rather than give up those he had pledged to protect. And one day fifteen years ago, this second father had become a brother as well, as he and Ned stood together in the sept at Riverrun to wed two sisters, the daughters of Lord Hoster Tully. "Jon . . . " he said. "Is this news certain?" "It was the king's seal, and the letter is in Robert's own hand. I saved it for you. He said Lord Arryn was taken quickly. Even Maester Pycelle was helpless, but he brought the milk of the poppy, so Jon did not linger long in pain."

"That is some small mercy, I suppose," he said. She could see the grief on his face, but even then he thought first of her. "Your sister," he said. "And Jon's boy. What word of them?" "The message said only that they were well, and had returned to the Eyrie," Catelyn said. "I wish they had gone to Riverrun instead. The Eyrie is high and lonely, and it was ever her husband's place, not hers. Lord Jon's memory will haunt each stone. I know my sister. She needs the comfort of family and friends around her." "Your uncle waits in the Vale, does he not? Jon named him Knight of the Gate, I'd heard." Catelyn nodded. "Brynden will do what he can for her, and for the boy. That is some comfort, but still . . . " "Go to her," Ned urged. "Take the children. Fill her halls with noise and shouts and laughter. That boy of hers needs other children about him, and Lysa should not be alone in her grief." "Would that I could," Catelyn said. "The letter had other tidings. The king is riding to Winterfell to seek you out."

To her surprise , Her Lord Husband did not look surprised. He said "I already got to know of that from those strange people. You should see what wonders they have in their possession. If we agree to trade with them, The North shall prosper and become extremely powerful." He continued "Is there any news of who all are coming in his party?"

"I should think a hundred knights, at the least, with all their retainers, and half again as many freeriders. Cersei and the children travel with them." "Robert will keep an easy pace for their sakes," he said. "It is just as well. That will give us more time to prepare." "The queen's brothers are also in the party," she told him. Ned grimaced at that. There was small love between him and the queen's family, Catelyn knew. The Lannisters of Casterly Rock had come late to Robert's cause, when victory was all but certain, and he had never forgiven them. "Well, if the price for Robert's company is an infestation of Lannisters, so be it. It sounds as though Robert is bringing half his court." "Where the king goes, the realm follows," she said.

"It will be good to see the children. The youngest was still sucking at the Lannister woman's teat the last time I saw him. He must be, what, five by now?" "Prince Tommen is seven," she told him. "The same age as Bran. Please, Ned, guard your tongue. The Lannister woman is our queen, and her pride is said to grow with every passing year." Ned squeezed her hand. "There must be a feast, of course, with singers, and Robert will want to hunt. I shall send Jory south with an honor guard to meet them on the kingsroad and escort them back. Gods, how are we going to feed them all? On his way already, you said? Damn the man. Damn his royal hide. And I can't wait to see his expression when he meets Lord Big Boss and all the wonders he possesses."


	3. The King and The Wolf

**This is the next chapter of The Return of Big Boss. Answer to hulla bulldog: we may or not see men becoming demons in valyria. Please do not forget to Review. Both Criticisms and compliments are accepted. I have decided to make DD a true wolf, but one the size of a fully grown dire wolf but with the temperament of an attack dog. Why? Nano machines Son!**

Winterfell

3rd Person Point of View of Lord Eddard Stark

Over the years, Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, had travelled throughout the Seven Kingdoms and had seen many strange and exotic sights. But the Twenty or so foreigners who had made a proposal to him topped them all. With their weapons that they called fire arms and their extremely strange armour and their leader himself they definitely were the strangest and the most powerful people Ned had seen or would see for his whole life. He thought to himself "The Old Dragon lords of Valyria pale in front of these 'Diamond Dogs'"

He had asked their leader, whom the small folk had started calling the 'Horned Demon', Lord Big Boss to meet him here in the hall. Lord Big Boss, ever so punctual had come into the hall a few minutes after Ned had entered it.

He said "Lord Big Boss, as you may or may not know; I have sent ravens to all of the major lords here in the North and told them about your offer to the North. Most of them would think that I may be crazy but they know about my honour."

Big Boss said "That is good; perhaps we can make deals with them as well."

Lord Eddard said "I hope that you have brought samples of all off your items that you would offer to me."

He said "Yes Lord Eddard, But… these samples are in one of our flying machines."

At this news that Lord Big Boss possessed flying machines, Lord Eddard promptly fell from his chair with a completely astounded look on his face. After he got up and was thankful for the fact that no one was in the hall apart from him and Big Boss, he said "Surely you jest, Lord Big Boss, There has not been a dragon in existence in over 200 years." Lord Eddard noticed a slight flicker of interest in Lord Big Boss' eye at the mention of the word dragon. He said "No, Lord Eddard, we do not possess a dragon but we do have a machine which can fly through the skies. It is not however a living creature.

I suggest that you and your family, all of your family along with your important household such as the steward or your so called 'Maester' come with us to our helicopters, helicopter is the name of our flying machine. We can show you all the products there and maybe also show you our home."

Lord Eddard said "That is an extremely generous offer, Lord Big Boss and we shall accept it."

Big Boss seemed pleased and turned around. He put his hand to his ear and said "Kaz, we need another helicopter here ASAP." He paused for a minute and said "Alright fine, send Queequeg" He then left the hall leaving Lord Eddard mystified.

 _ **2 hours later.**_

Lord Eddard and his Lady wife and their 5 children along with Jon Snow and Maester Luwin and Steward Poole along with Ser Rodrik and a small squad of guards followed Lord Big Boss and twenty men had ridden for half an hour and reached the place which Big Boss called his landing zone. There were great beasts made of metal directly in front of them. Lord Eddard was intrigued by their design as were everyone in their party. Big Boss opened what seemed to be a door and asked them to enter it.

 _ **2 hours later.**_

When Lord Eddard was finally tired of the fascinating view that the sky gave of the land below them he heard Big Boss saying "We will be arriving at Mother Base shortly."

When they arrived, Big Boss opened the helicopter door in mid-air. They all collectively gasped at what was called Mother Base. It was a gigantic structure situated in the middle of the sea. Maester Luwin said "If such structures can be built by men in the middle of the sea we must be truly privileged."

They then landed on what appeared to be a big circular platform with the letter H on it. Lord Eddard and the children with their wolf pups jumped down first followed by Lady Catelyn and The squad of soldiers. Big Boss was the final one to get off the helicopter.

Someone screamed "DD, NOOO!"

A big wolf jumped on Lord Big Boss and started licking his face continuously. The man who had previously screamed came into view. He seemed to be 40 years old and had silvery white hair reminiscent of the Targaryens. Lord Eddard noticed the wolf pups whining when they had caught the scent of DD. DD on the other hand seemed to be quite friendly. Lord Eddard noticed DD wearing clothes like Big Boss and said "Lord Big Boss, why is your pet wolf wearing clothes like you." He also noticed DD wearing an eye patch like its master. Big Boss replied "Even wolves and horses need protection from our weapons. And DD is several times smarter than a normal wolf. You can let your Wolf Pups down; DD won't harm them at all."

Trusting him the boys and girls let their wolf pups down. DD walked over to them and sniffed them curiously. He then barked happily and started playing with them as small as they were. The pups were scared at first but then realized his intentions and started chasing him.

Another man came into view. He said "Let the wolves be wolves, while we get down to business." He was a man whose hair was Lannister Blonde, He was missing an arm and had a leg which appeared to be made of metal just like Big Boss.

 _ **2 months later.**_

Lord Eddard was astounded by the change that had been brought to winter fell in just two short months. Big Boss had given instruction on how to utilize plumbing pipes and they had replaced all chamber pots with the toilet. Lord Eddard conceded it was forty times easier than shitting in a chamber pot. Big Boss had also delivered Solar Powered Lights which absorbed the energy of the sun through some miraculous process and gave it out during the night.

He had also undertaken the task of improving the kingsroad all throughout the North from Greywater Watch to the Wall by having it 'Tarred'. All the lords of the North had reached Winterfell to meet the King . Big Boss had built special pavilions which could host whole armies if need be.

3rd Person Point of View Of Bran Stark

Bran Stark was a boy exceedingly fond of his wolf therefore it was of great confusion to the residents of winterfell that he had not yet named his wolf. Whenever prodded about this Bran would simply reply " I don't think this is the correct time to name my wolf." When someone asked him what was to be the correct time he replied "The correct time will come when it comes."

Bran Stark was also a very curious boy. He was most intrigued by how Lord Big Boss had managed to get a horn. He also wondered whether he could get one too. But there was something about the man which made Bran hesitate to even ask that question. Instead he decided to take one of his new 'chew toys' made of something called 'plastic' and play with his wolf. He climbed down the steps as quick as any monkey on the other side of the narrow sea. He went into the wolfswood and approached his wolf stealthily.

Just when he thought he had succeeded in being able to surprise his wolf . It turned around and looked straight at him with a look on its face which said 'Really? Master' He laughed with boyish joy even though he had been discovered. His wolf sensing his master's delight also wagged his tail. Bran said "Come on, do you want this chew toy?" But the wolf was no ordinary dog to be tempted like this.

Bran knew this from the start and jumped on his wolf and started wrestling with him. After a gruelling half an hour of wrestling he had roused up his wolf enough to make it lose its oh so regal feeling and chase after the toy he had thrown. After he picked up the toy in his mouth he realized what he had done and bowed his head in defeat to Bran.

Bran walked a little further into the wolfswood but commanded his wolf to remain there. He heard a voice. It was of Big Boss. He heard Big Boss saying " Kaz, bring every soldier from A++ to S++ And yes that includes Quiet…. No buts… *muttering: well atleast you didn't put up much of a fight this time :muttering* … I didn't say anything now. Tell Quiet to wear her DD operative uniform.. I don't want anyone to try to grope her and get bit in their nether regions for their trouble… yes… you and ocelot are coming as well… and yes wear a prosthetic arm…. I know I know… but these so called umbers view cripples as weak…you think they will see me as weak?... not when I flip them over and break a good amount of their bones…that's it"

Bran Pondered these words and wondered who was this Quiet. But he was a child and children forget such things in an extremely rapid manner. As soon as he heard his wolf howling he forgot all of this and ran towards it.

3rd Person Point of View of Eddard Stark

The visitors poured through the castle gates in a river of gold and silver and polished steel, three hundred strong, a pride of bannermen and knights, of sworn swords and freeriders. Over their heads a dozen golden banners whipped back and forth in the northern wind, emblazoned with the crowned stag of Baratheon. Ned firknew many of the riders. There came Ser Jaime Lannister with hair as bright as beaten gold, and there Sandor Clegane with his terrible burned face. The tall boy beside him could only be the crown prince, and that stunted little man behind them was surely the Imp, Tyrion Lannister.

But Lord Eddard took pleasure in seeing all of them having surprised and shell shocked looks on their faces at seeing those gigantic pavillions and mystification at the lights on the gate.

Yet the huge man at the head of the column, flanked by two knights in the snow-white cloaks of the Kingsguard, seemed almost a stranger to Ned... until he vaulted off the back of his warhorse with a familiar roar, and crushed him in a bone-crunching hug. "Ned! Ah, but it is good to see that frozen face of yours." The king looked him over top to bottom, and laughed. "You have not changed at all." Would that Ned had been able to say the same. Fifteen years past, when they had ridden forth to win a throne, the Lord of Storm's End had been clean-shaven, clear-eyed, and muscled like a maiden's fantasy.

Six and a half feet tall, he towered over lesser men, and when he donned his armor and the great antlered helmet of his House, he became a veritable giant. He'd had a giant's strength too, his weapon of choice a spiked iron Warhammer that Ned could scarcely lift. In those days, the smell of leather and blood had clung to him like perfume. Now it was perfume that clung to him like perfume, and he had a girth to match his height. Ned had last seen the king nine years before during Balon Greyjoy's rebellion, when the stag and the direwolf had joined to end the pretensions of the self-proclaimed King of the Iron Islands.

Since the night they had stood side by side in Greyjoy's fallen stronghold, where Robert had accepted the rebel lord's surrender and Ned had taken his son Theon as hostage and ward, the king had gained at least eight stone. A beard as coarse and black as iron wire covered his jaw to hide his double chin and the sag of the royal jowls, but nothing could hide his stomach or the dark circles under his eyes.

Ned had planned for him to meet Lord Big Boss at the feast and was content to let that surprise stew. All of Ned's Bannermen surged to greet the king and to renew their pledges of fealty. The king waved them all away and stood in front of Ned. Ned thought "My, has he changed!" Yet Robert was Ned's king now, and not just a friend, so he said only, "Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." By then the others were dismounting as well, and grooms were coming forward for their mounts. Robert's queen, Cersei Lannister, entered on foot with her younger children

. The wheelhouse in which they had ridden, a huge double-decked carriage of oiled oak and gilded metal pulled by forty heavy draft horses, was too wide to pass through the castle gate. Ned knelt in the snow to kiss the queen's ring, while Robert embraced Catelyn like a long-lost sister. Then the children had been brought forward, introduced, and approved of by both sides. No sooner had those formalities of greeting been completed than the king had said to his host, "Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects."

Ned loved him for that, for remembering her still after all these years. He called for a lantern. No other words were needed. The queen had begun to protest. They had been riding since dawn, everyone was tired and cold, surely they should refresh themselves first. The dead would wait. She had said no more than that; Robert had looked at her, and her twin brother Jaime had taken her quietly by the arm, and she had said no more. They went down to the crypt together, Ned and this king he scarcely recognized. The winding stone steps were narrow. Ned went first with the lantern. "I was starting to think we would never reach Winterfell," Robert complained as they descended.

"In the south, the way they talk about my Seven Kingdoms, a man forgets that your part is as big as the other six combined." "I trust you enjoyed the journey, Your Grace?" Robert snorted. "Bogs and forests and fields, and oddly enough excellent roads but not a decent inn in sight." I've never seen such a vast emptiness. Where are all your people?" "Likely they were too shy to come out," Ned jested. He could feel the chill coming up the stairs, a cold breath from deep within the earth. "Kings are a rare sight in the north." Robert snorted. "More likely they were hiding under the snow. Snow, Ned!" The king put one hand on the wall to steady himself as they descended. "Late summer snows are common enough," Ned said. "I hope they did not trouble you. They are usually mild." "The Others take your mild snows," Robert swore. "What will this place be like in winter? I shudder to think."

"The winters are hard," Ned admitted. "But the Starks will endure. We always have." "You need to come south," Robert told him. "You need a taste of summer before it flees. In Highgarden there are fields of golden roses that stretch away as far as the eye can see. The fruits are so ripe they explode in your mouth-melons, peaches, fireplums, you've never tasted such sweetness. You'll see, I brought you some. Even at Storm's End, with that good wind off the bay, the days are so hot you can barely move. And you ought to see the towns, Ned! Flowers everywhere, the markets bursting with food, the summerwines so cheap and so good that you can get drunk just breathing the air. Everyone is fat and drunk and rich." He laughed and slapped his own ample stomach a thump.

"And the girls, Ned!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "I swear, women lose all modesty in the heat. They swim naked in the river, right beneath the castle. Even in the streets, it's too damn hot for wool or fur, so they go around in these short gowns, silk if they have the silver and cotton if not, but it's all the same when they start sweating and the cloth sticks to their skin, they might as well be naked." The king laughed happily. Robert Baratheon had always been a man of huge appetites, a man who knew how to take his pleasures. That was not a charge anyone could lay at the door of Eddard Stark. Yet Ned could not help but notice that those pleasures were taking a toll on the king.

Robert was breathing heavily by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, his face red in the lantern light as they stepped out into the darkness of the crypt. "Your Grace," Ned said respectfully. He swept the lantern in a wide semicircle. Shadows moved and lurched. Flickering light touched the stones underfoot and brushed against a long procession of granite pillars that marched ahead, two by two, into the dark. Between the pillars, the dead sat on their stone thrones against the walls, backs against the sepulchres that contained their mortal remains. "She is down at the end, with Father and Brandon."

He led the way between the pillars and Robert followed wordlessly, shivering in the subterranean chill. It was always cold down here. Their footsteps rang off the stones and echoed in the vault overhead as they walked among the dead of House Stark. The Lords of Winterfell watched them pass. Their likenesses were carved into the stones that sealed the tombs. In long rows they sat, blind eyes staring out into eternal darkness, while great stone direwolves curled round their feet. The shifting shadows made the stone figures seem to stir as the living passed by. By ancient custom an iron longsword had been laid across the lap of each who had been Lord of Winterfell, to keep the vengeful spirits in their crypts. The oldest had long ago rusted away to nothing, leaving only a few red stains where the metal had rested on stone. Ned wondered if that meant those ghosts were free to roam the castle now. He hoped not.

The first Lords of Winterfell had been men hard as the land they ruled. In the centuries before the Dragonlords came over the sea, they had sworn allegiance to no man, styling themselves the Kings in the North. Ned stopped at last and lifted the oil lantern. The crypt continued on into darkness ahead of them, but beyond this point the tombs were empty and unsealed; black holes waiting for their dead, waiting for him and his children. Ned did not like to think on that. "Here," he told his king. Robert nodded silently, knelt, and bowed his head. There were three tombs, side by side

. Lord Rickard Stark, Ned's father, had a long, stern face. The stonemason had known him well. He sat with quiet dignity, stone fingers holding tight to the sword across his lap, but in life all swords had failed him. In two smaller sepulchres on either side were his children. Brandon had been twenty when he died, strangled by order of the Mad King Aerys Targaryen only a few short days before he was to wed Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. His father had been forced to watch him die. He was the true heir, the eldest, born to rule. Lyanna had only been sixteen, a child-woman of surpassing loveliness.

Ned had loved her with all his heart. Robert had loved her even more. She was to have been his bride. "She was more beautiful than that," the king said after a silence. His eyes lingered on Lyanna's face, as if he could will her back to life. Finally he rose, made awkward by his weight. "Ah, damn it, Ned, did you have to bury her in a place like this?" His voice was hoarse with remembered grief. "She deserved more than darkness..." "She was a Stark of Winterfell," Ned said quietly. "This is her place." "She should be on a hill somewhere, under a fruit tree, with the sun and clouds above her and the rain to wash her clean."

"I was with her when she died," Ned reminded the king. "She wanted to come home, to rest beside Brandon and Father." He could hear her still at times. Promise me, she had cried, in a room that smelled of blood and roses. Promise me, Ned.

The fever had taken her strength and her voice had been faint as a whisper, but when he gave her his word, the fear had gone out of his sister's eyes. Ned remembered the way she had smiled then, how tightly her fingers had clutched his as she gave up her hold on life, the rose petals spilling from her palm, dead and black. After that he remembered nothing. They had found him still holding her body, silent with grief. The little crannogman, Howland Reed, had taken her hand from his. Ned could recall none of it. "I bring her flowers when I can," he said. "Lyanna was... fond of flowers." The king touched her cheek, his fingers brushing across the rough stone as gently as if it were living flesh. "I vowed to kill Rhaegar for what he did to her."

"You did," Ned reminded him. "Only once," Robert said bitterly. They had come together at the ford of the Trident while the battle crashed around them, Robert with his warhammer and his great antlered helm, the Targaryen prince armored all in black. On his breastplate was the three-headed dragon of his House, wrought all in rubies that flashed like fire in the sunlight. The waters of the Trident ran red around the hooves of their destriers as they circled and clashed, again and again, until at last a crushing blow from Robert's hammer stove in the dragon and the chest beneath it. When Ned had finally come on the scene, Rhaegar lay dead in the stream, while men of both armies scrabbled in the swirling waters for rubies knocked free of his armor.

"In my dreams, I kill him every night," Robert admitted. "A thousand deaths will still be less than he deserves." There was nothing Ned could say to that. After a quiet, he said, "We should return, Your Grace. Your wife will be waiting." "The Others take my wife," Robert muttered sourly, but he started back the way they had come, his footsteps falling heavily. "And if I hear 'Your Grace' once more, I'll have your head on a spike. We are more to each other than that." "I had not forgotten," Ned replied quietly. When the king did not answer, he said, "Tell me about Jon." Robert shook his head. "I have never seen a man sicken so quickly. We gave a tourney on my son's name day.

If you had seen Jon then, you would have sworn he would live forever. A fortnight later he was dead. The sickness was like a fire in his gut. It burned right through him." He paused beside a pillar, before the tomb of a long-dead Stark. "I loved that old man." "We both did." Ned paused a moment. "Catelyn fears for her sister. How does Lysa bear her grief?" Robert's mouth gave a bitter twist.

"Not well, in truth," he admitted. "I think losing Jon has driven the woman mad, Ned. She has taken the boy back to the Eyrie. Against my wishes. I had hoped to foster him with Tywin Lannister at Casterly Rock. Jon had no brothers, no other sons. Was I supposed to leave him to be raised by women?" Ned would sooner entrust a child to a pit viper than to Lord Tywin, but he left his doubts unspoken. Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word. "The wife has lost the husband," he said carefully.

"Perhaps-the mother feared to lose the son. The boy is very young." "Six, and sickly, and Lord of the Eyrie, gods have mercy," the king swore. "Lord Tywin had never taken a ward before. Lysa ought to have been honored. The Lannisters are a great and noble House. She refused to even hear of it. Then she left in the dead of night, without so much as a by-your-leave. Cersei was furious." He sighed deeply. "The boy is my namesake, did you know that? Robert Arryn. I am sworn to protect him. How can I do that if his mother steals him away?" "I will take him as ward, if you wish," Ned said. "Lysa should consent to that. She and Catelyn were close as girls, and she would be welcome here as well."

"A generous offer, my friend," the king said, "but too late. Lord Tywin has already given his consent. Fostering the boy elsewhere would be a grievous affront to him." "I have more concern for my nephew's welfare than I do for Lannister pride," Ned declared. "That is because you do not sleep with a Lannister." Robert laughed, the sound rattling among the tombs and bouncing from the vaulted ceiling. His smile was a flash of white teeth in the thicket of the huge black beard. "Ah, Ned," he said, "you are still too serious."

He put a massive arm around Ned's shoulders. "I had planned to wait a few days to speak to you, but I see now there's no need for it. Come, walk with me." They started back down between the pillars. Blind stone eyes seemed to follow them as they passed. The king kept his arm around Ned's shoulder. "You must have wondered why I finally came north to Winterfell, after so long." Ned had his suspicions, but he did not give them voice. "For the joy of my company, surely," he said lightly. "And there is the Wall. You need to see it, Your Grace, to walk along its battlements and talk to those who man it. The Night's Watch is a shadow of what it once was. Benjen says-"

"No doubt I will hear what your brother says soon enough," Robert said. "The Wall has stood for what, eight thousand years? It can keep a few days more. I have more pressing concerns. These are difficult times. I need good men about me. Men like Jon Arryn. He served as Lord of the Eyrie, as Warden of the East, as the Hand of the King. He will not be easy to replace." "His son..." Ned began. "His son will succeed to the Eyrie and all its incomes," Robert said brusquely. "No more." That took Ned by surprise. He stopped, startled, and turned to look at his king. The words came unbidden.

"The Arryns have always been Wardens of the East. The title goes with the domain." "Perhaps when he comes of age, the honor can be restored to him," Robert said. "I have this year to think of, and next. A six-year-old boy is no war leader, Ned." "In peace, the title is only an honor. Let the boy keep it. For his father's sake if not his own. Surely you owe, Jon that much for his service." The king was not pleased. He took his arm from around Ned's shoulders. "Jon's service was the duty he owed his liege lord. I am not ungrateful, Ned. You of all men ought to know that. But the son is not the father. A mere boy cannot hold the east."

Then his tone softened. "Enough of this. There is a more important office to discuss, and I would not argue with you." Robert grasped Ned by the elbow. "I have need of you, Ned." "I am yours to command, Your Grace. Always." They were words he had to say, and so he said them, apprehensive about what might come next. Robert scarcely seemed to hear him. "Those years we spent in the Eyrie... gods, those were good years. I want you at my side again, Ned. I want you down in King's Landing, not up here at the end of the world where you are no damned use to anybody." Robert looked off into the darkness, for a moment as melancholy as a Stark.

"I swear to you, sitting a throne is a thousand times harder than winning one. Laws are a tedious business and counting coppers is worse. And the people... there is no end of them. I sit on that damnable iron chair and listen to them complain until my mind is numb and my ass is raw. They all want something, money or land or justice. The lies they tell... and my lords and ladies are no better. I am surrounded by flatterers and fools. It can drive a man to madness, Ned. Half of them don't dare tell me the truth, and the other half can't find it. There are nights I wish we had lost at the Trident. Ah, no, not truly, but... " "I understand," Ned said softly. Robert looked at him. "I think you do. If so, you are the only one, my old friend." He smiled.

"Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the Hand of the King." Ned dropped to one knee. The offer did not surprise him; what other reason could Robert have had for coming so far? The Hand of the King was the second-most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms. He spoke with the king's voice, commanded the king's armies, drafted the king's laws. At times he even sat upon the Iron Throne to dispense king's justice, when the king was absent, or sick, or otherwise indisposed. Robert was offering him a responsibility as large as the realm itself. It was the last thing in the world he wanted. "Your Grace," he said. "I am not worthy of the honor." Robert groaned with good-humored impatience.

"If I wanted to honor you, I'd let you retire. I am planning to make you run the kingdom and fight the wars while I eat and drink and wench myself into an early grave." He slapped his gut and grinned. "You know the saying, about the king and his Hand?" Ned knew the saying. "What the king dreams," he said, "the Hand builds." "I bedded a fishmaid once who told me the lowborn have a choicer way to put it. The king eats, they say, and the Hand takes the shit." He threw back his head and roared his laughter. The echoes rang through the darkness, and all around them the dead of Winterfell seemed to watch with cold and disapproving eyes. Finally the laughter dwindled and stopped.

Ned was still on one knee, his eyes upraised. "Damn it, Ned," the king complained. "You might at least humor me with a smile." "They say it grows so cold up here in winter that a man's laughter freezes in his throat and chokes him to death," Ned said evenly. "Perhaps that is why the Starks have so little humor." "Come south with me, and I'll teach you how to laugh again," the king promised. "You helped me win this damnable throne, now help me hold it. We were meant to rule together. If Lyanna had lived, we should have been brothers, bound by blood as well as affection. Well, it is not too late.

I have a son. You have a daughter. My Joff and your Sansa shall join our houses, as Lyanna and I might once have done." This offer did surprise him. "Sansa is only eleven." Robert waved an impatient hand. "Old enough for betrothal. The marriage can wait a few years." The king smiled. "Now stand up and say yes, curse you." "Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Your Grace," Ned answered. He hesitated. "These honors are all so unexpected. May I have some time to consider? I need to tell my wife..." "Yes, yes, of course, tell Catelyn, sleep on it if you must." The king reached down, clasped Ned by the hand, and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Just don't keep me waiting too long. I am not the most patient of men.". Then Robert looked at the lantern and his eyes widened. He said "Where did you get this lantern Ned? It emits light but not heat." Ned told him "I will tell you tomorrow , Your Grace" and smiled a bit. He turned around and muttered to himself " Winter is coming."

 **A/N I can't wait for Cersei's reaction to Quiet!.**

 **A/N This chapter has been changed due to certain reasons.(sorry if you thought it was a new one.) ill update by tom or maybe today. Quite has had Wolbachia Treatment! Which eliminated her vocal chord parasites. She still likes wearing those weird clothes though. She got it when Snake got bit by a snake and she spoke to Pequod.**


	4. The Meeting

**Hi guys. Thank you for all those positive reviews. Oh and the Starks will not be supported by the Diamond Dogs regarding a review by a guy. To be Honest, I'm more of a Lannister guy (Tyrion) but Big Boss has other goals than to take sides. Don't forget to Rate and Review.**

 **{** Play Song: Quiet's Theme by Stefanie Joosten **}**

3rd Person Pint of View of Melisandre

Melisandre was gazing into the fires of her Red God R'hllor, hoping for more news of this Horned Demon who had shattered all the events she had foreseen. A few months previously she was gazing into the fires at the request of Lady Selyse when suddenly her vision of burning ships had been replace by a man walking down a corridor. At first the man was wearing a cloth around his head and had an eyepatch while wearing a strange black dress while carrying a knife on his chest.

Then she had seen butterflies fly past him and his clothing change to the sort of clothes crannog men used to blend in with the forest. Then a shadow had passed over him and he was wearing an even stranger black dress. He had removed the cloth around his head and there was blood on his face.

His or someone else's Melisandre could not tell. Then another shadow had passed over him and after that he had what appeared to be a horn on the right side of his head. His face was now bloodier and he was wearing the type of dress Dornishmen used to blend in with the sand if they ever were under assault.

Then what had terrified her was when flames had appeared in the corridor and he had turned into a skull with a horn and an eyepatch seemingly grinning. She knew all skulls grinned but it was as if he was grinning in what seemed like Valyria. Like all Essossi and Westerosi she knew what had happened to Valyria and contemplated what it could mean of this demon walking in the Land of Brimstone.

But now she had heard tales of a Horned Demon in the North of Westeros. She asked her lord "My Lord R'hllor, show your faithful servant whether this Horned Demon is a servant of you or the Other."

As she gazed into the flames she saw The Horned Demon supporting a man with blonde hair who was wearing a version of Myrish Lenses. She could hear them speaking about combating something called Cipher. She then saw a man cranking something like one of those toy jack-in-a-boxes. He then stopped and picked up what seemed like two sticks connected to the jack-in-a-box.

She gasped when she saw the man tap the two sticks together and sparks appeared then. She then saw the man put the sticks to a half-naked woman on a chair and it appeared to cause her to shiver like in the cold. She then saw a man with the complexion of Summer Islanders waving a disjointed pipe and showing a boy how to do it as well. She saw many more such images until there was image of the Horned Demon riding a horse with a man with silvery hair. She heard him say "NOW GO! LET THE LEGEND COME BACK TO LIFE" She also saw the Demon having a metal arm. She concluded that the Demon must be a servant of R'hllor being brought to Westeros by the lord.

She was then hit with nerve-wracking pain. She saw blue in her flames and a voice screamed " **A HIDEO KOJIMA TRAILER!** "

She was left to ponder on what this meant.

{End song}

{Play Song: Whatever you want}

3rd Person Point of View of Eddard Stark

Eddard Stark was for the first time since Robert had come to Winterfell …pleased. Robert had asked him several times about how the pavillions were constructed but Ned had decided to remain mum on the matter. Ned looked at the benches and saw his bastard son Jon Snow sitting on the benches gulping down drinks like a thirsty man in a desert. Internally he frowned at this.

Many of his Northern lords had attended the feast including :The Flints of Flint's Finger and the Flints of Widow's Watch, Lord and Lady Dustin of Barrowtown, Lord and Lady Ryswell of the Rills, Lord and Lady Tallhart of Torrhen's Square, Lord Medger Cerwyn and his lady wife along with their heir Cley Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn, Galbart and Robett Glover of Deepwood Motte, Lady Mormont and three of her daughters from Bear Island, Lord Halys and Lady Donella of Hornwood, Lord and Lady Locke from Oldcastle, old fat Lord Manderly and his two sons from White Harbor and a few more lords had come.

He had received a message from Big Boss that he would be arriving in about ten minutes. He hoped Robert would take kindly to him and wondered what sort of a reaction the Lannister Woman would have to Quiet the strange woman who wore so little clothes.

1st Person Point of View of Big Boss

I was expecting these Westerosi to draw their sword and notch their crossbows when they would see my helicopters touching down at the LZ. My expectations were not disappointed when I saw half of these Southern Lords balking at the sight of the Helicopters. Thankfully their horses were stabled a good distance away and we had no stampeding animals. Quiet had been a little insistent about wearing something else then the DD Operative uniform but when I had asked her she sulked a bit and wore it.

She said "Alright, Snake time to get down; we don't want to keep Mr. Fat King waiting"

Back when Quiet had undergone the Wolbachia treatment and had spoken a few sentences for the first (second?) time I was slightly surprised about how sarcastic she could be. I said "Alright, Quiet" I then said to Pequod while he was shutting down the helicopter "You too, Pequod." Pequod said "Me as well sir? Alright."

A southern Lord who looked like Robert came forward and said "In the name of King Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms state who you are and what these flying beasts that make such thunderous sounds are."

I said "I am… Lord Big Boss of Diamond Dogs, we are guests of the North and would like to meet with the king." I pointed to Kaz and said "This is my friend Lord Kazuhira of House Miller" I then pointed to Ocelot and said "This is Lord Ocelot"

Lord Eddard came forward and explained who we are and what we do. King Robert said "Tell me more about your fire-arms during the feast. Ha. You LOOK LIKE YOU NEED SOME WINE Lord Big Boss"

The southern Lords were still suspicious but we entered the pavilion and hoped for the best.


	5. Redacted Operation

_**Kept you waiting huh? And someone asked me why Diamond Dogs are speaking in a Westerosi Fashion and to that I say they would have to for the people of Planetos to understand them.**_

3rd Person Point Of View of Whining Wallaby

Whining Wallaby didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. She had known what she had been up for when she had joined the Ocelot unit. But Commander Ocelot was stretching it too far or so she thought. He had debriefed them on what was supposed to be their next mission, about how they have to protect some family of ancient rulers called Targaryens. She personally thought that Ocelot wanted to protect these Targaryens because they had silver hair like him. But orders were orders or so she muttered to herself.

They were about to reach the exfil point about three clicks away from where this 'khalasar' was if the Intel provided was correct. She was the leader of her team in the Ocelot Unit and she was proud of it. Why wouldn't she be? She had been ranked S+ in all of her simulations . She had been ranked S++ in her combat skill. She was, however very disappointed with her rank in medical skills, it was only A++. She knew her team was upto the task.

It consisted of Drunken Ichthyosaurus, a demolition specialist from Scotland, who like the Boss had only one eye and was more than often drunk. Then she had Growling Whale, a Russian 7 -foot tall Heavy Weapons Specialist who oddly didn't speak much but she knew he loved his sandwiches. She then had Raging Ostrich, a French infiltration specialist who relied extensively on stealth camo, he boasted about being as good as the Boss, but she knew how he had been schooled during the Base Infiltration Simulation by the Boss. Then she had Flaming Buffalo, an operative who had been rescued by the Boss and was extremely talented, more-so then her.

Then her final operative was Grinch, an Australian sniper with a dry sense of humor, but even so he was quite the good sniper, not as good as the Boss' buddy Quiet but pretty good. He had taken down several skull snipers by himself with just an old-fashioned lever-action rifle. But He had switched to the Brennan and he loved it.

Queequeg dropped them off at the exfil point. Commander Ocelot had dropped in 5 Arabians and one walker who the Westerosi insisted on calling Sand-steeds. Based on news reports collected by the Intel Team, the Dothraki had murdered Viserys Targaryen but learned that his sister, who seemed a more able leader was the wife of the 'khal' or leader of this pack. Ichthyo said "So, where do we go now, wullabi? Where would dese fine dandies be in this scorching heat,eh?" His speech was slurring but Wallaby knew that he was much more deadly drunk then sober and so she tolerated it. She said " About 3 km to the east and I believe they're closing in on our position."

She was surprised when Growling Whale said "Da, If they are closing in on us, shouldn't we get on our horses?" Grinch agreed and said " Ya, If those prancing jackanapes are as ferocious as you say they are then we may have a handful if they decide we're easy slaughter."

Wallaby cursed and said "Alright get on now." Whale got on his walker which was specially modified to have a minigun with armor-piercing rounds and also a flame-thrower. Whale was not a believer in tranquilizing enemies. His walker also had an advanced A.I module. The rest of the team got on their horses. Flaming Buffalo said " The 'Khal' and 'Khaleesi' seem to be at the head of the column moving towards us. Wallaby said " Just in case, make sure your weapons are ready to fire." Ostrich said " Gentlemen and women, this is de moment of truth. Wether we can convince young mademoiselle Daenaerys that we are on her side or die. "

The Khalasar's outriders spotted them and told the Khal. The Khal and his men charged at full force and surrounded them with swords drawn. Buffalo who had mastered Dothraki said " _We are friends of House Targaryen, returned from long afar._ " The Khal seemed amused that we could speak Dothraki and said " _Friends of the moon of my-life? That is well though I do not see what four men and 2 women hope to accomplish" "We are not just 6, we are ten thousand strong. We possess the wooden horses sufficient for great Khal Drogo's Khalasar to cross the Poison Water"_ Drogo's blood rider Pono said " _Drogo, blood of my blood, why are you conversing with a lowly woman. Believe her only if she can best me in a sword fight."_

Buffalo cursed hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but she knew she was superior in every way. She had had an 'Arakh' crafted just in case such a thing would happen. She said " _Very Well. We fight until first blood"_ Pono drew his sword and they began. They were a flurry of slashes and parries and blocks between them. At first it seemed that Pono had the upper hand but it was impossible to discern anything in the flurry of strikes that was the duel. Ichthyo in his enhanced sense of reflexes in his drunken stupor noticed that Buffalo was simply feinting.

Buffalo then lashed out in reflex mode. Her reflexes proving too fast for Pono. She disarmed with a clever backhanded blow to the grip of Pono's Arakh and then scratched his wrist. Pono accepted defeat. Khaleesi Daenaerys as pregnant as she was got off her horse and said in the Common Tongue " Great a warrior you must be to defeat the sun of my life's bloodrider. Come, we have much to discuss about your ships and what you can offer to us."

Buffalo said " Great a Warrior I maybe Khaleesi but I am not the leader of our group. It is Wallaby over there" . Daenaerys said "Wallaby? What queer names you folk have. But it makes no matter, you and your entire group shall speak with me and Khal Drogo."


	6. Valyrian Foretellings

**For people asking how Sahelanthropus works , refer to chapter one, I made a note there. Anyway don't forget to review each of my chapters. Both negative and positive reviews are accepted, you can help make the story better by reviewing it.**

{Play song : Sins of the Father + Quiet's Theme}

Location : Valyria

3rd Person Point of View of Scheming Panda

Scheming Panda was happy, no wait that was an understatement, Scheming Panda was positively joyous, for he had been dropped in Valyria along with some AI walkers. He himself was in the cockpit of Sahelanthropus, it had been modified to be able to contain a fully grown human occupant and was at one hundred percent functionality. The Boss had been extremely intrigued by the tales of Valyria and had sent him there cause he was the only one who was capable of using Sahelanthropus.

They had been dropped in on the shore of Valyria. The Smoking Sea was basically the Bermuda Triangle but didn't seem to affect helicopters. He asked his on board A.I to scan his surroundings and the A.I whom he affectionately called John Connor said " A scan of the surrounding area has revealed the following : Ruined Towers, Severely Mutated Creatures who cannot be classified as members of the species 'human' but probably were once. A crashed ship with the words 'Laughing Lion' engraved on it, large readings of an unknown form of energy which the locals refer to as 'magic' emanating from its hold and one life sign based on thermal signatures."

Panda nearly skipped over everything but went back to the life sign "What do you mean? Is there someone alive in there? Is it even human?"

John Connor said "Yes, analysis of its cells say it is one hundred percent human. It is in what would be a form of stasis using 'magic'"

Panda was saying " John , is the atmosphere outside safe?" . John side or the closest imitation an A.I could do for a sigh. John then said " The atmosphere outside is not fit for humans but you could use that hazmat suit"

Panda deactivated John and wore the Hazmat suit. He then pressed the button sequence to deactivate Sahelanthropus. Sahelanthropus bent forward and cut all non essential power systems ,Panda made sure that Sahelanthropus was deactivated and got out. He whistled for one of the A.I walkers which were scouting the area and got on it. He commanded the rest of the walkers to form a perimeter around Sahelanthropus and moved to the ship. He went forward and charged through some mutants. He said " Poor freaks, let me put you out of your misery,"

{End Song}

{Play song : Big Boss Returns by Jonas. }

The mutants no doubt were not pleased that he was giving them 'assistance' and scratched the frontal part of the walker with their horrendously mutated nails. Thankfully they had not mutated lightning -quick reactions similar to the Boss or they would have seen the Walker's H-discharger coming. It seems their nerves conducted electricity far better than human nerves and even the slightest extra volt was lethal to them. He used his flamethrower and H-discharger to cut a bloody, scratch that, bloodless swath through the mutant horde. What he left behind him was a path of crisp, roast corpses.

He clambered off the Walker and activated intercept mode just to make sure no mutants ambushed him. His bio-sensors told him here were no other life-forms on the crashed ship. He found the entrance to the hold was locked and he shot through the lock. Panda jumped down into the hold. What he saw made him breathless and that was not a sight which happened often. A man with Blond hair and a handsome face was floating in mid air with a purple light and purple sparks surrounding him. In his hand was a sword with the word 'Brightroar engraved upon it.'

Panda made note of his surroundings and found a book which was half open there. He decided to flip through it after contacting Mother Base. He tuned in to the Mother Base frequency and said " Hello?" He heard the familiar voice of Murderous Mongoose who said "Is this Panda? and if so what do you want?". Panda replied " I need to know if there is anything important about a sword named Brightroar." Mongoose said "Wait, let me check my records. Ah, here it is, the Sword Brightroar was owned by the House Lannister of Casterly Rock. The original King Tommen of that time decided to embark on a quest to go to Valyria when Valyria had collapsed. "

Panda said " Continue." Mongoose said " Eight Years ago , the current lord of Casterly Rock's brother Gerion embarked on a quest to reclaim the sword and went missing after landing in Meereen and heading out once more. "

Panda said "I think I may have just found this Gerion." Mongoose stifled a squawk and said " I'll forward this information to the Boss, it may prove useful." He then cut of the communication and went toward where the book was. He found a smaller diary on top of it in which it was written " I have observed a spell to put myself in a magical sleep and here is the counter spell." What was written was some words in High Valyrian which his translation tool translated for him "Valyria... contains much more than I thought it would. There is a Large Chest of Valyrian swords and daggers near this table Enough to at least arm a thousand men . These Valyrian Sorcerers have placed a powerful spell on the chest to be able to carry much more than it seems to be able to carry and yet be no more heavier than a common oaken shield."

He read again " If my calculations and the prophecies are right, then in exactly eight years after my disappearance a horned demon will appear with the ability to shake the world. But what I don't understand if it is a demon why does the prophecy state that it is good. It also states that my rescuer will be one of those weird creatures found on Yi Ti which are called pandas. Either this prophecy was made by a mad oracle or it is so unbelievable it is just true"

Panda's eyes opened completely and his jaw dropped when he read this. The final sentence was this " But what unnerves me the most is the prophecy of the coming of an Empire which will contain tens of thousands of places like Planetos which will eradicate humanity."

Panda dared not dwell on the last sentence. He recited the counter spell aloud and Gerion fell from his stasis. Gerion instantly awoke and asked him while holding Brightroar's hilt what was his name. Panda said "My name is Panda, and I am here to rescue you." At this news Gerion promptly grimaced and said " If your name is indeed Panda then the Empire is coming, whether it takes a hundred years or ten thousand."

Panda nodded and said "My next sentence will not be to you so please do not get offended " Gerion seemed slightly confused but then nodded. He activated his communication link and said " I need an exfil team for one man. I do not possess an extra hazmat suit therefore I cannot exfiltrate him myself." Mongoose said " Alright I'll send one, it's set down on an island in the smoking sea. It will be there in half an hour. And in the meantime bring our guest upto speed."

Panda said "Affirmative" and cut the communication link. Gerion said " Well, I do not really care who you spoke with, after seeing such wonders in Valyria your form of communication is not that surprising."

Panda said "Now first of all..."


	7. Height of Idiocy

**Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews which have been coming towards this story. Normally I don't do this but a big thank you to Albhwa,** **An Odd Wanderer , BROOD WARRIOR, Bassmallet, BigWilly526, Bobby McFuergeson, Carlthompson, Carnacki23 himself, Chapter Master, Colshan, Crazy Cakes 23, Dominatus, Dreadphoenix, Elquenodebesernombrado, Elwood2992, Erunerus, Esrath, Fell Metal, Gir240, JLRjones, Januszym, and all other followers. Anyway here is the next chapter. Don't forget to Review this one. Expect indefinite chapter uploads. I don't own TF2.**

1st Person Point of View of Big Boss

I had managed to satisfactorily explain the process of how muskets worked to King Robert. He was a Drunkard, a big fat one too. But there were also the signs of a muscular man gone to seed in Robert. The whole feast had lasted a couple of hours. Ocelot with his silver hair attracted the notice of several Southern lords and they stated he must be of Valyrian Descent. Ocelot was getting the notices of several women who were pointing at him and giggling.

Kaz was not spared from this as well , the commander of the Kingsguard Ser Jaime wondered whether he was a long lost Lannister Cousin and actually asked him that. In my opinion the best man in the lot was the Dwarf Lannister, Tyrion. He seemed intuitive and said that a better form of fire arm could be achieved.

Anyway when King Robert had dozed off Ocelot signaled to me and beckoned me to come over. When I finally came near him he said "Snake, you know that you sent Scheming Panda to Valyria right?"

I nodded. Ocelot continued " Well he's reported back in and said that he's found Gerion Lannister." I said "Great, I'll go tell the Queen and both of her brothers."

As I was turning Ocelot caught my hand and said "That's not all Snake." I asked "Is there anything else?" Ocelot then drew a deep breath and said " You may think I am crazy Snake but it would seem that this Gerion had found some prophecy foretelling our arrival."

I looked at him like he had gone crazy. He said "Don't look at me like that Snake. It accurately described the fact that someone called Panda would save someone called Lannister. It also said a horned demon would come to this planet and other such things."

I said "Well, get the Intel Team to pour their heads over that prophecy book then." Ocelot said " Snake... listen to me. If every word written in that book was true then it also foretold the coming of an interstellar empire."

I made a face unseemly of myself and said "Well , we can always negotiate with them if they come so now move out." Ocelot facepalmed and said "This is gonna be a long day."

Biography of Drunken Ichthyosaurus

A fierce temper, a fascination with all things explosive, and a terrible plan to kill the Loch Ness Monster cost the six year old Drunken Ichthyosaurus his original set of adoptive parents. Later, at the Crypt Grammar School for Orphans near Ullapool in the Scottish Highlands, the boy's bomb-making skills improved dramatically. His disposition and total number of intact eyeballs, however, did not.

Word of his proficiency with explosives spread, and it was not long before Crypt Grammar received two visitors; the Ichthyosaurs' real parents, who lovingly explained that all Scottish Demolition Men are abandoned at birth until their skills manifest themselves, a long-standing, cruel, and wholly unnecessary tradition among the Highland Demolition Men. His unhappy childhood had ended, but his training had just begun.

With several degrees in bomb making and a penchant for the finer things in life such as antique weaponry he went on to join SAS. He left it after he accidentally blew up the house of a terrorist in what was supposed to be a bag and tag mission. He debated whether to join Diamond Dogs or join the reclusive organization called Reliable Excavation & Demolition that his cousin had joined but eventually decided that Diamond Dogs was better.

His so called 'Targe' mystified the entire R&D team of DD as to why it provided better protection than bomb retrieval gear. His 'Eyelander' also stumped them even further as it seemed to increase it's wearer's speed and provided greater protection than Battle Gear after each successful kill with it.


	8. Love Conquers All

**So Yeah... Welcome to another chapter. Hope You Enjoy This. Not The Empire from Star Wars. Venom Snake is the complete personality with only a few hints of Naked's Humor. Some relationship-building material. Stay away if you don't like fluff. I'm Out. Expect Irregular Updates. Now I want you guys to come with a real name for Quiet. The one with the most votes will be taken into the story. Let the naming and voting begin. 3 names is all. Reader Discretion advised due to mutilation in this chapter.**

3rd Person Point of View Of Quiet

Quiet was happy. She was going on a mission with Snake. She was also unhappy as they hadn't furthered their relationship ever since the incident in which she saved Snake, ironically from a snake. Their closest moment had been them hugging in the rain on Mother Base all those months ago. Their Current Mission was assigned to them by Lord Eddard. It seemed that there was a band of 'wildlings' which was terrorizing the Night's Guard by stealing their supplies and killing rangers who were alone. They were led by 'Rattle- shirt' an infamous wildling who had been hankering about for the better part of two decades. This monster wore the bones of the enemies he slew.

Their mission was an assassination but they were requested to bring in Rattle-shirt alive as he could provide valuable information about the whereabouts of the King of the Wildlings. She had her trusty 'Sinful Butterfly' with akimbo Hawk M3's for backup. She was wearing her regular outfit. Snake was wearing his Sneaking Suit. He had a Brennan and a tranquilizer pistol as well . Pequod dropped them on a hill with a clear line of vision of the Wildling Band. She said to Snake "I'll cover you. Get down there." Snake nodded and went down.

There was a guard taking a leak farther away from the rest of the band and Snake promptly shot him. Quiet saw another guard near him who Snake hadn't noticed earlier and shot him as well. Snake said thanks on their intercom. She felt a warm glow inside. She had prepared for several outcomes but not for a snowmelt which was exactly what happened on top of the Hill. Her parasites had their fill and she was left immobile. As Fate( **Kojima** ) would have it Rattle-shirt and three soldiers came up at that moment. They ogled her and she was defenseless. Rattle-shirt said " Oh look isn't it a nice wench ready here for our appetite boys." He came and touched her arm and said when she shivered " If you don't like it why are you so naked for us men to enjoy?"

When one of his men came to touch her breasts a knife came through his throat. She craned her neck as much as she could to see who her rescuer was. It was Snake. He quickly used his Stun hand to lightning strike Rattle-shirt and the other two men. He quickly sent the other two into cardiac arrhythmia with another shock of his hand. He then waited for Quiet to regain her composure and asked her "Are you okay?". She replied " Yes, Snake , I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Snake said " Now to torture this bastard until he wishes he and his entire family were never born."

Quiet said " Just kill him Snake."

Snake said " No, if it were anyone else he harmed , I would gladly kill him. But he touched the One whom I love, You. AND FOR THAT HE SHALL PAY." Quiet's heart skipped a beat when she heard these words and she felt like jumping in joy as Snake had finally revealed his feelings for her to her. Snake radioed in Mother Base and requested Torture Supplies. They both looked at each other and waited for the Supply Drop. It arrived in a few minutes and by that time Snake had tied up Rattle-shirt to the tree with secure ropes. Snake took nails from the bag and slowly punctured the palms of Rattle-shirt's hands to the tree along with his legs. Snake then carefully chose an artery which would not bleed out too quick and slit it. 

He then drilled a hole in the shoulder -blades of Rattle-shirt and poured in an acid. Rattle-shirt howled in pain and said "Mercy, please." Snake, ever the epitome of efficiency wrangled out the location of Mance Rayder while torturing him. Snake then took a skinning knife and skinned... Rattle-shirt's testicles. Those howls were so loud they could have been heard from Essos. After the torture they left for the exfiltration zone. As soon as they left a Murder of crows arrived to feast on the barely alive Rattle-shirt. When they got on Pequod , Quiet sat next to Snake. Snake looked at her and said "I told you that I love you and it is true. I Don't know if you love me but..."

Quiet held his chin and said " Shut up and kiss me." Snake gladly obliged. For the first time in many years Quiet felt bliss as she laid her head on Snake's lap.

Through all this Pequod was grinning. He muttered to himself "Panda owes me a hundred bucks."


	9. Red Alert

**Sorry It's been so long, but I've been extremely busy. The Empire Arc begins here. Thanks for bearing with me my friends, You're All Diamonds. Isaac, Your wish is granted, this is continuing. The German phrase means : "Hail the Emperor of Celestiality, may his grace touch this land". Oh yeah, Mother base has completed in the construction of 5 medium sized Naval Destroyers. Darsassan is out, no traces.**

A Third Person Point Of View of Rampant Lizard, The resident astronomer of Diamond Dogs

Rampant Lizard was busy observing the satellite, they ,Diamond Dogs had launched into the atmosphere of Planetos. The Satellite, MSF-56 was sending back unusual readings from deep space of a meteor-like body heading directly for Central Sothoryos. What troubled Lizard or Larry as he was more affectionately called , was that the satellite was sending readings which were stating that the shape of the object was somewhat triangular and it was composed of elements not found in the periodic table.

Larry thought if he should warn Master Miller of this object which was hurtling towards Sothoryos. After all, the Boss, on Scheming Panda's information had placed a high alert for the sighting of any 'space-craft' like objects. Just then , the object accelerated it's pace and nearly clipped MSF-56. Even at the blitzkrieg like pace of the object the high power cameras aboard MSF-56 were able to grab a single frame of the object moving. Larry swore. The object , was now clearly visible and the situation didn't look good to Larry. It was like a Star Destroyer from Star Wars and again it wasn't.

But One thing was clear, this was indeed a spaceship. Larry quickly printed this image and ran with it to Master Miller's Office. He rushed through the door and was pleasantly surprised to see The Boss and Ocelot as well. It would make his job easier. They didn't take kindly to being interrupted. The Boss quickly turned around and almost flipped Larry over before he realized it was ... Larry.

The Boss asked : "What is it Lizard?" He gasped for breath and told this : " Boss, remember that order you gave , that if we spot any spaceship like object we were to come to you.?"

All three of them tensed and said together "Yeah?"

Larry handing over the image said "We got one. It crash-landed in Sothoryos."

The Boss gave one long analyzing look at the image and said to Miller before walking out "Send our destroyers and blockade Sothoryos. We're going to DEFCON-2. Have everyone ready, we can't take chances."

Ocelot and Miller nodded together and said "Understood Boss."

Larry looked aghast and asked "What is going on , sirs?"

Miller and Ocelot said together " Something terrifying."

A Third Person Point Of View of a Member of the Mysterious Celestial Empire

Location : Central Sothoryos

{Recommended Song : Your Choice}

He got out of the wreckage of his beloved ship, The Scourge of Terra and shook off the dust of the local ground off him. He tested all of his motor functions and they were in their regular condition , celestial. He quickly set his ship to auto repair which he knew would take a standard Celestial Galactic Week (Equivalent to Two Old Human Weeks) at the most. He tested his Plasma Blade and Incendiary Blaster to assess their functions. He checked his Mini - SuperLaser Spinal Turret to see if it was working and was happy to see it was in fine order. He quickly shot the Bio-Drone of his ship to assess the planet he had landed on.

His Celestial Body needed no nutrition or any gas to survive, it was self sustained. The Bio-Drone returned in 15 seconds and Gave him the readings it had gleamed . It had already named the planet : New Terra. The reason for this was revealed to him in a bit. The Readings stated that the planet was approximately 80 % smaller than the Celestial Capital Planet : Adamas . He quickly calculated that it was then 35% bigger than the capital of the former dominant race : humans. He saw the size of the various continents and saw the mineral trace contents. There were no quasi-metals of any sort present on this planet. But to the north east he saw faint traces of mido-chlorian related energy and decided he would investigate later.

What he saw next piqued his interest severely, the presence of Human habitation, how did he know it was human? Cause the Bio-Drone had taken several Las-Copies of these Human Habitats and was displaying it on the 4D- Graph he had installed on his wrist computer. He was not like the rest of the 4 leaders of the Celestials, he only eliminated Humanity in his home galaxy because they were a danger to the entire universe. He wondered what were the odds of another sect of Humanity evolving in another galaxy. He decided to engross his brain very deeply later and currently decided to use his gene-therapy enhanced , nanotechnology augmented, psionic field enabled , Force using Body to scour this entire land and document endemic species.

He first wanted to get an accurate idea of this sect of Humans before doing anything detrimental to the improvement of the Galactic Cluster. His race had taken on the languages of their Human Precursors and had developed more. He had a particular affinity for German and repeated this in his mind "Heil dem Kaiser von Celestiality kann seine Gnade berühren dieses Land"

Planetos had no idea how much it was going to be rocked.


	10. New Horizon

**Seriously sorry for the extremely late upload, I've been extremely busy as of late, participating in competitive matches of various games, reading other fanfics, and basically handling one humongous writer's block. So I'm really sorry. For all of those who sticked with this story. A big shoutout. Oh yeah, a bit belated but Happy New Year guys. Now on with the story. I'm taking liberties with what exactly a holographic sight is, so yeah. Oh Yeah, this ain't a fix- it fic, Snake's only doing what he is doing now because it serves him and the Diamond Dogs well.**

 **I ain't against religion in any way; I just find all the religions of the Land of Ice and Fire overtly fanatical. Don't tell me you haven't felt pity for the way that common people are treated in Planetos. I would really appreciate if more of you left reviews, especially of the constructive kind, like the recent review by Sleepy Grumpy, it helps me correct my mistakes. I can't really change much about the sappy love things (Hey, I ain't an expert of any sort on that). Appropriate changes are done, I guess.**

Location: Westerlands

Time: 3 months after the Revelation of Diamond Dogs to the Southern Lords of Westeros

3rd Person Point of View of Big Boss

Snake had finally decided to make his move. As a gesture of good faith, he had returned Gerion to the Lannister family's main castle: Casterly Rock. The big rock had impressed him thoroughly when he had seen photos of it brought back by the handlers of Gerion who had returned. The Lannister now seemed more and more amicable to the prospect of a business deal with them.

Currently Snake was on his way to the formidable bastion, hoping to sway the Lannister family to his side, due to them having some of the most resource rich land on the entire planet and the command of large armies.

But the main person Snake had decided to use as his insider in the Family was the youngest son: Tyrion. From what the Intel Team had gathered about him he was an exceptionally smart strategist like his father: Tywin, a man who loved his drink and also women. But he was overlooked by the position of the heir for two reasons.

1: His Father had not forgiven him for him 'causing' his mother's death.

2: He was not believed to be as capable due to him being a dwarf.

Also accompanying Snake was one tube of tailor made parasites which were intended to give highly skilled operatives who were of a short stature, that required extra height if they occupied positions of command, exactly that. While skilled short operatives were regarded as extremely talented and tailor made for espionage operations. Most of the time, such people in positions of command were not completely respected by their own soldiers.

To remedy this, he had sent a message to Tyrion which was encrypted asking him to meet him outside the City Walls of Lannisport. Snake hefted his new AR-VS -15M, recently created by the Legendary Gunsmith, which was made specifically for his needs. It contained a modified version of the .50 Beowulf which had a higher velocity, and slightly less stopping power. He carried two types of ammunition: Type-8 Tranquilizer Darts and Type-4 Hollow Points. The Hollow Points were necessary as no one on this planet used Kevlar Vests apart from his own PMC. It was completely silenced and to his own surprise had absolutely zero recoil. His already near-perfect accuracy was complemented by the weapon's light weight.

Its light weight also had the further advantage of not hampering him in his TEOs: Tactical Espionage Operations. He had opted for a combination of the recently developed Holographic Sight of which's blueprints had been sold to him by an old friend working in the USA's DOD and also Thermal Sight which would give him the undue advantage of being able to track a target's heat signature through obstacles. The Holographic Sight was a severely improved version of Red Dot whose aim couldn't be changed and also be able to be easily tracked oneself. The Holographic Sight removed this disability by being able to be adjusted for range and windage by simply tilting or pivoting the holographic grating. One drawback of the holographic sight was its shorter battery life when compared to reflex sights that use LEDs such as red dot sights. Snake may not have been able to create a weapon from scratch himself, but he made it his job to know just about everything about it when one he was not familiar with was handed to him.

He still felt uncomfortable in his SV Sneaking Suit as it brought back a lot of memories, not all of them good. But he knew that it was cheaper to deploy and was just as good in this primitive world. When Pequod informed him that they had arrived at the LZ, he dropped down and moved towards the figure he saw on the horse.

Tyrion Lannister had a calculating expression on his face when Snake saw him. He immediately got down his horse himself and shook hands with Snake. Tyrion began to say :"Lord Snake, you have offered me something which you say will actually make me attain the height I was supposed to if, what your 'doctors' tell me , a disease had not stunted my growth in the womb and therefore hampered my height."

Snake said "Yes, I have it right here, and I do hope you've got the clothes in the size of which I asked you to bring?"

Tyrion simply nodded and looked up at the man who towered above him and Snake saw in his eyes that he was wondering whether he would reach Snake's height.

Snake brought out the vial and gently took the syringe from it. He passed it to Tyrion who injected it into himself and asked Snake to avert his eyes. Snake dutifully complied and waited for the parasites to begin to work. After 15 minutes of agonizing pain, Tyrion groaned and got up and moved to the saddle pouch on the horse and took out his new clothes and wore them. Snake was not watching him, per se but his heightened senses which came from decades of being on the battle field told him everything.

Tyrion called out "Lord Snake, truly, your medicines are miraculous. I will keep my deal with you, as we Lannisters say 'Lannisters always pay their Debts'. Now please tell me your plan for as to how to convince my father to declare me heir when it is common knowledge that he despises me. Sure, I may now be an inch or two taller than him and my Lannister features have become fully prominent and He may now truly see that I am just as good a tactician as him, if not better."

Tyrion snorted derisively and continued "But he still holds me to blame for the death of my mother."

Snake turned around and gave an once-over of Tyrion. What, half an hour ago had been a man of 4 Feet Three Inches with cramped features was now a 6 Foot 2 Inch man with the trademark beautiful features of every Lannister albeit with the same mismatched eyes. He now had remarkable muscles which were not massively bulky but were fairly well built in both the upper part of the body and the lower part of the body.

Snake began to say "See, we plan to bring your mother back to life."

At this Tyrion's mouth went wide open and asked "What exactly do you mean by that? Necromancy or White Sorcery?"

Snake calmly replied " None of the above."

Tyrion then asked "What else could it be, Lord Snake?"

Snake Replied "Over the course of the last two weeks, my Intelligence Collecting Operatives have collected a personality profile which is 98% accurate. The only unknown variable is to how she would act to you. We plan to cover up the years of her being dead and missing your growth by having her to be told that she was in a coma for all those years."

Tyrion, as sharp as usual quickly understood the plan and asked "Let us assume you have brought her back to life, do you really believe that it will mellow my father enough for him to declare me his heir?"

Snake said "Yes, currently, the construction of her new body, suitably aged and modified to give the appearance of just waking from a coma, has been completed. Her new personality is currently being added to her and she will be fully 'reborn' in 2 hours, and she is already on her way in one of my helicopters, while the personality is still being added to her. Now, we must convince your father that through our usage of knowledge and not religion we brought her back to life."

Tyrion raised his eyebrow and said "So, you want to turn my father into a man who keeps more trust in science than religion? That is an excellent idea."

Snake said "I have seen the extent of poverty that your peasants face, with the existence of a strong leader who is not shackled by chains of religion and who seeks to improve livelihood conditions, I project an 83% stronger approval rating from all citizens of the Westerlands. With such a leader, the Westerlands would have a stronger military, better educated population, and citizens who would actually rebel if an enemy tyrant overthrew the leader and place him back on the throne."

Tyrion widened his eyes as it finally sank in of what a scale the plan Lord Snake had set in motion was. Forget participating in the Game of Thrones, Lord Snake was like the man who was actually moving all the pawns, including the kings and the queens.

Snake now whistled for his own horse and Tyrion could not help but admire it, it was an excellent sand steed. They rode for the gates and when the sentry challenged them of whom they were, Tyrion said "I am Tyrion Lannister, healed by the miraculous medicines of Lord Snake, and this is Lord Snake, himself."

The Sentry widened his eyes and let them pass. Tyrion and Snake rode hard to the pathway which led to Casterly Rock and reached the entrance in less than 15 minutes. Snake saw all the stares being given to him and Tyrion in equal measure. Tyrion walked up to his Father's page and asked him to open the door.

The page said "But, who are you?"

Tyrion said "Tyrion Lannister, changed for the better."

Snake walked in and saw that Tywin was a man who liked to display his wealth and power as a way to frighten his enemies into submission due to them seeing his opulence. Tywin was busy reading a Letter sent by Varys to him. Tywin, without bothering to turn said "Why must you trouble me, Tyrion? I have no time for your dwarfish antics."

Tyrion, with more than a hint of defiance said "Who are you calling a dwarf, father?"

Tywin turned and saw that Lord Snake was also visiting him and then scanned his eyes over Tyrion. His eyes widened considerably and his mouth nearly hanged agape, but he quickly regained his composure. Tywin said "Lord Snake must have some extremely powerful medicines to be able to turn you into what you are now."

Tywin got up and now stared into the eyes of his son who knew that he was judging his every move in an altogether different manner due to his increased height. Tyrion, who before barely towered over anyone who wasn't a child now stared down at his father? Tyrion chuckled to himself at this sudden inverse of events.

Snake, tired of this intense standoff broke the silence by saying "My lord, I have come here to discuss with you of business propositions."

Tywin said "Hmmm… Lord Snake, you have performed a miracle but I guess due to your expression which is anything but smug, that such medical procedures are commonplace for your people. Now, as for your business propositions, I have read over the first draft of the contract you sent to me and while not lacking in hard facts and true projections, you ask of me something which may change the position of the Westerlands in Westeros. You want me to put all of my faith in Science and not The Seven? "

Tywin continued "Lord Snake, if you would want me to do this, do something that would surely be impossible for even you." Tywin paused and actually had tears in his eyes. He continued "Bring me my wife back to life, bring me my sweet Joanna and I will listen to all of your demands."

Snake smiled and said "Lord Tywin, my doctors have been working to bring your wife back to life for the past two weeks. They have succeeded. They will bring her here in half an hour." Tywin completely shell-shocked promptly collapsed on top of his chair.

Lord Snake said "Lord Tywin, make your servants array a room in such a fashion that it looks like it was home to a person who was in an extended sleep for a very long time, it is somewhat commonplace on this planet."

Tywin, quickly came to grasps with what Snake was saying and said "You are planning to make her death look like she was just sleeping for a very very long time? An excellent plan. I will give orders now."

Snake continued "Assemble all of your relatives in the room and a Maester as well, it should look authentic."

Within 35 minutes everything was as to plan. The Doctors had transported Joanna who was 'reborn' into the room which was set up for the purpose. They were watching from outside the door to see if any complications would arise. Tywin was holding her hand. Anyone, who wasn't familiar with Lord Tywin's behaviour, would swear he looked positively stone hearted- but his close family knew that his expression had softened by several echelons. Joanna slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Tywin's face she said "My love, you're just as handsome as when I last saw you." Every Lannister present, except for the stoic Tywin and the thoroughly nonplussed Tyrion promptly began crying tears of joy. Joanna, clearly confused, asked "What happened to me?"

Tywin said "You were asleep for a long time, my love. Now rest, I will tell you everything that has happened."

Joanna smiled and began sleeping. Tywin went to Snake and to the astonishment of everyone present, softened his facial expression, and broke the old family maxim: "Tywin Lannister is more likely to shit gold than smile." and thanked him profusely. Tywin said "I accept your contract, Lord Snake; we will slowly begin the phasing out, my lord." Tywin briefly glanced at Tyrion, resumed his normal face of contempt, and walked out of the room. Tyrion turned to Snake and whispered "You can hardly expect anything else from that old man."

0-0

Location: Winterfell Godswood

Third Person Point of View of Eddard Stark.

Ned was buried in a host of conflicting emotions, the gratefulness of having Lord Snake's technology advancing Winterfell, the saddening knowledge of knowing that he could never repay such a debt and the hope that Westeros could be completely united.

He was cleaning his great sword, Ice near the lake in the centre of the Godswood. He tried thinking of any sort of way that he could repay Lord Snake. All his ideas turned out to be too fantastical, or they would turn into more burdens in the end. From what he knew, Lord Snake had an extremely accurate map of the entire world; the capability of harnessing Valyrian ruins, which were probably inferior anyway; weapons which could tear through millions of soldiers on Planetos and had god like powers compared to swords, spears, or even his newly acquisitioned batch of muskets; modes of transport and just plain civilian advancements.

He considered revealing the secret of the construction of the wall, which seemed to be the only thing which fascinated Lord Snake, that too in the slightest or even allow Lord Snake to rule over the entire North, which would probably lead to rebellions from un-understanding lords. But he then realized, the entire world given to Lord Snake, would be somewhat cheap, compared to the marvels Lord Snake had. He needed the comfort and warmth of Catelyn right now. He would think more about it later. He had a sudden, mind searing experience in which people living in a world very similar to what Lord Snake had described his as were talking about a parasite, which could grant superhuman abilities but could also be exceptionally fatal. In his mind, on a map, a 'X' mark was shown on what seemed to be the very southern tip of Sothoryos, he at least assumed it was Sothoryos. He was shown a few more visions before a few words flashed " **A HIDEO KOJIMA TRAILER".**

He assumed that this 'X' mark signified where this parasite was spreading. He instantly knew that this would pay off 1/10th of his debt to Lord Snake and therefore he rushed to the nearest 'communicator' Lord Snake had left and switched it on and a man spoke:

"How may I help you, Lord Eddard?"

Eddard wasted no time and said "I just had a vision, it is vital, and that I tell this to Lord Snake."

The man said "He maybe currently busy."

Eddard vigorously shook his head and said "You don't understand, this is about…." His subconscious supplied him with the name. "… Metallic Archaea."


	11. Infiltration

**Sorry for the long hiatus! I had chikungunya and dengue at the same time and a good case of writer's block, but now I'm back.**

 **Big Boss' POV**

 **In transit to Beyond the Wall on Pequod.**

Ocelot radioed in "Boss, I appreciate you agreeing to this mission. Without doubts you're our best soldier and the rumours about the north certainly require our best soldier to be on this mission. Your mission as you were briefed earlier is to infiltrate the King beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder's Encampment and find out any valuable information about Northern Legends such as : White Walkers, The Horn which could bring down the Wall and these zombie-like сука called wights.

Since you'll have to blend in with the neighbours in the area, we're not giving you any firearms except two Tornado-6 Revolvers in case of an emergency in a hidden section in your boots. You'll be taking D-D as he'd prove especially useful in this hellish tundra. Hunting whatever small game that may or may not be available would be exponentially easier with D-D by your side."

"Two revolvers? Not ideal, but at least I have my Stun arm which I can use just in case I ever get overwhelmed. Though the locals might start believing I'm a god of thunder and lightning and believe I can swish around in the sky. The new upgrade from R&D's especially life-saving; it can store 5 of those lightning-rod like projectiles and charges up new ones in a matter of like 5 seconds." Said Snake.

"Speaking of the boys back at R&D, what you're wearing is a thinner than skin undersuit which keeps body-heat intact and prevents it from dispersing, essentially making you a walking marshmallow. You could walk through Vladivostok Station wearing only it and feel like you're just experiencing a light breeze. I doubt whatever's beyond the wall is that sub humanly cold so I guess you're good to go. Your over armour's the real deal here.

Seems like leather armour on the outside but in those 2 inches in the middle is 16 layers of carbon nanotubes, pressurised and more science-ified so that it feels as light as normal leather armour. A man Like Gregor Clegane could take a giant battle axe and swing at your with all his might and the blade would just break, not to say it wouldn't bruise and hurt like shit though. But you're the fastest man on this planet in terms of reflexive speed, though I think Barristan Selmy could give you a run for your money at your 70%" Ocelot said.

Snake shook his head, smiling. Ocelot Continued "Your weaponry, disregarding those emergency revolvers consists of the following: A 4 and a half foot Bastard-sword made from Pseudo-Valyrian steel –Titanium alloy. It won't break, rust, crack, warp, bend or any other nonsense associated with regular swords. It's also a beaut, capable of slicing through 13 and a half inches of the same alloy it's made from. We've also given you two daggers for extremely personal combat made from the same alloy but coated with Botulinum Type-H, the deadliest poison, at least the deadliest poison from back home. Don't worry about scratching yourself; we already developed a vaccine which was injected into you last week." Snake grimaced with the memory of the pain of that injection.

"Stab any enemy with those babies or even just nick em, they'll be dead in quarters of a second."

Snake frowned as Ocelot'd only mentioned three blades, the Sword and his daggers but there was a 4th sheath on his back. "Ocelot" he said. "You've mentioned three blades, but what about this scabbard on my back?"

Ocelot grimaced and said "That's a nasty piece of work Boss, It's a last resort If I've ever seen one. It's a replica of those metallic archaea machetes the Skulls had. It'll cut through any metal in femtoseconds. Use it only if you really need to, like if you find that you have to cut through the Wall or something."

Snake grimaced too and remained silent for a good five minutes. After this period of silence, Snake said "Yes, I get it that my body's well protected and I'm armed to the literal buck-teeth but what about my head, and more importantly, D-D?"

Ocelot laughed and said "D-D's got the same set of armour you've got. As for your head, try to catch arrows now would you? Not with your head, Snake."

Snake chuckled along with Pequod at this statement. Ocelot wished Snake luck and cut off the transmission. After forty five minutes, Pequod said "We've arrived boss. Give those zombies hell! If they exist that is. If they don't, Give those barbarians Hell!"

Snake chuckled and dropped out of the helo along with D-D. They were 10 klicks away from Mance's position. For dog and master, it was a prospect of a nice long walk. Pequod gained altitude and flew away, leaving Snake the only civilised man in the area not counting D-D. They marched without anything much of interest occurring for a good 6 klicks with Snake playing faux-fetch with D-D along -the way. When Snake first acted like he'd thrown a ball, D-D bounded over in the general direction to find, well, nothing. After this D-D swore to himself internally he wouldn't fall for Snake's trick again. But then Snake did his action once again and D-D, not able to resist his wishes turned in the direction and then bounded over, only to find, once again, nothing. He gave Snake that Disappointed and slightly Sad Look but on the inside, he was secretly enjoying himself.

D-D's ears perked up and suddenly he began growling at a Copse. If this were any other soldier, they would have said "What's wrong boy?" and probably fallen prey to the wolves but Snake was a legend for a reason and he immediately assumed his battle stance. D-D cursed internally "Those bastards must have been downwind of me." A wolfpack arrived out of the wood, their eyes glowing golden. Each one of them stretched 8 feet long and the leader was easily a 10 footer. Snake knew this wouldn't be an easy battle. Man and pseudo-dog stared down the wolves waiting for them to make the first move. The Alpha charged.

 **HA! A cliffhanger!**


	12. Success

**Yes, I'm back and here's your gift, two chapters in two days. Svedberg =** **10** **−13** **seconds. Big Boss' POV**

 **4 klicks from Mance Rayder's Position**

The alpha leaped, fangs bared, at Snake with murderous intent beyond even Volgin. The wolf had 6 scars across its face, too large to be a wolf, even of the type surrounding it. Snake immediately realised that it was probably from a bear. "A bear hunter, not good" Snake thought. He took notice of a snapped off arrow shaft in its hind leg and saw his opening. Snake was thinking all this in a matter of Svedbergs. He moved immediately, inserting his non-flesh Stun Arm into the Alpha's jaw. The Alpha was visually surprised as he had struck something which wasn't flesh. Snake took this opportunity to spin around his Stun arm's wrist and poke the eyes of the Alpha. At the same time, Snake delivered three consecutive punches to the kidney area of the Wolf as its legs were too far away. Then with all his might, no doubt overkill for a wolf, no matter how big, grabbed the wolf by its head with his still captive left hand by spinning his wrist a bit further and tossed it a good 45 feet.

 **Note: I'm not taking direwolf hierarchy to be the same as regular wolves.**

Two other wolves, probably the advisors to the Alpha or its mates were engaging in combat with D-D. They were no doubt physically superior to D-D but D-D has the advantage in speed and intelligence, even if they were direwolves. One lunged for what in its perspective seemed to be discoloured flesh on D-D's back only to find that it had broken all of its teeth while doing so.

D-D leaped over the other wolf while the first attacker was whining in pain, neatly pirouetting and driving his teeth into the back of the second wolf's neck, driving it to the ground. D-D applied more force before it could respond and snapped its neck.

6 wolves accosted Snake and he prepared to deal with them with the methodical almost atomic clock-like precision that he was famous for. One wolf leaped suddenly using its powerful legs and when Snake prepared to punch it another one leaped, forcing him to change his plan. He spinned his left leg around and connected it with the second wolf and then ducked down before the wolf could take his head clean off. When the wolf was directly above him, Snake jumped upwards with his fist extended, it tore clear through the stomach of the wolf, causing instant death.

He pulled the wolf off his arm and tossed it to the ground. The wolves, maybe believing that Snake couldn't handle more than 2 wolves prepared to leap. Only one of them carried out with this threat, while the other three, no doubt pieces in some sort of wolf plan swiped towards his legs. Snake responded to this by unsheathing both of his daggers and tossing them at the two wolves aiming for his legs with such force that they were thrown back with the daggers still in their skulls and impaled onto the trees. Snake quickly did a flip over the last wolf aiming for his legs and at the same time grabbed the leaping wolf around its midriff and crushed its back before landing on his feet.

The last wolf of the team which had accosted him watched him with extreme wariness and fear. I t was used to being the top-dog or top-wolf rather of the area, with no natural predators, it was wondering what was this 2 legged creature that was taking them all down like they would take down bears. Snake interrupted these thoughts by moving like a blitzkrieg and punching the face of the wolf so hard he literally tore through the head of the wolf.

There were 7 wolves still at the edge of the copse. They were preparing to retreat no doubt having lost over half of the pack, but just as they were on the edge of retreating the Alpha returned. Snake muttered "The sunnavabitch survived after all." The Alpha had clearly broken a leg as it was limping but it hadn't lost any of its fierce attitude, but this time it clearly wanted to protect its pack rather than make a meal out of Snake.

Snake respected its attitude but he had to finish the job. The Alpha charged once more, this time more out of desperation than anything. Just when it seemed like the Alpha would get him, D-D gave a bark in fear and Snake appeared to have barely moved but he was suddenly in front of the Alpha and the Alpha had a gaping hole in its chest. Snake said "That was a good fight for a wolf, you son-of-a-gun." The wolf, a second before its death, moaned in agreement and then succumbed to its injuries. The rest of the wolves scattered, yelping, not wanting to face this single-horned beast that had torn through them like they were a warren of rabbits and HE, the wolf.

Snake retrieved his daggers and patted D-D's head. "You did good boy." He said. D-D let his tongue lol out and scratched his ears in agreement. Suddenly, Snake heard loud claps coming from behind him and turned around, ready for battle once again. He saw a party of what he assumed were freefolk not 10 feet away and their leader was the one who was clapping. The leader of this party was a man who while not tall, had a broad chest with a rotund belly and a beard which seemed whiter than the surrounding snow. On his massive arms, he was wearing golden bands engraved with some undecipherable hieroglyphics or hieroglyphics which seemed undecipherable due to the snow and the small distance between them. He was wearing heavy ringmail, which Snake realised must have come from a dead ranger from the Night's Watch.

The man said "I ain't never seen anyone take down a pack of them overgrown cats quigh like 'at." He continued "You took em out like dey were nuthin but newborn pups, that's goddamn impressive that is. I ain't seen anythin' man or beastie, move haaf as fast as ye did. Takin' down those wolfies is almost as gud as me killing a giant. What are ye? And wai' is tha' a horn on your head?"

Snake, remembering his alibi said "Me? I come from a tribe from the land of Always Winter, the Kazians."

Snake was laughing on the inside at this alibi Ocelot had made for him. Kaz would kill him and Ocelot if he ever learnt about this.

"A distant trader carrying wolf-pelts brings us news every three years. We heard from him that there was a man who was assembling an army, an army that would supposedly take on the Nightswatch and bring the wall down. They sent me, their finest warrior to join his troops."

Tormund said "Kazians eh? Cen't say I've heard of yer tribe, but what do you expect of tribes living all the way o'er in those Frigid Lands. It'd also explai' why you're soh underdressed. This area must seem like a place in summer for ye. Fineh Warrior? I can well believe tha' seein wha' you did to those wolves. But what about yeh horn?"

Snake said "Not a year ago, me and 4 of my fellow soldiers were travelling to hunt polar bears when our neighbouring tribe the Skull Faces ambushed us by pushing boulders into our cart from a top of a hill. They knew they had no chance in a straight up fight, the dratted cowards. Everyone else died, but I was spared with only this shrapnel in my head. I would have stayed back to take revenge, but our chief told me that this King's objective would help us get out of those frigid lands rather than me taking revenge."

Tormund "Aye, A tragic tale. Well, Mance expected me back half an hour ago, you're welcum to join us, laddie."

Snake grinned internally, he had successfully infiltrated the wildling camp and earned their trust.


End file.
